Rescue me
by Dinaji Uchiha
Summary: Used and abused by her parents. Aria finally had enough and decided to leave the city for good. Arriving in her grandfathers town in stardew valley. Will she be able to live in peice and be able to find love? Or Will her parents ruin everything for her? Sebastian/oc
1. Chapter 1

Aria laid on her floor battered and bruised from the beating she had just recieved from her parents. They were both alcoholics bad ones at that. And when they werent drunk they were just as ruthless. She was tired of living this way. She made the decision to leave. With all the strength she had she lifted herself off the floor. She walked over to her vanity and tried to cover the bruises as well as fix her teal blue hair. She knew where she could go to get away from everything. It was her grandfather's farm in stardew valley.

She had just learned that her grandfather left her his farm in the event of his death. He also had a life insurance policy set up for her that she could claim on her 21st birthday. Since she just turned 21 she put her mind to it and packed everything she could in bags and walked out the door. Her parents were passed out already and it was only noon.

She opened the door to the outside world. She sighed 'ok I just need to make the first step then I'm on my way.' She thought to herself. She was so unsure of everything but she couldnt live here any longer. It wouldnt be long until they had tried to kill her. There was a time when they used to be happy before her father lost his job becoming a drunk and her mom working her life away then was let go after several years of service she turned to drinking. Aria was their source of income then.

She took a deep breath and walked out the door not bothering to look back. She went to her bank and collected her inheritance as well as taking everything out of her bank account know that if she kept money in it. Her parents would spend it and she would be screwed. And would have nothing to live on. She took her things and walked to the bus stop. Her heart was racing she was so nervous. "Where are we headed to miss?" The bus driver asked. "Stardew valley." Aria replied. The bus lady smiled at her "that's my home town hope on and we'll be off." She said. Aria nodded as she paid her fare and sat down in a seat close to the driver.

The bus door closed as the bus started to move. This was it. A new adventure was beginning for her. She just hoped she'd never she her parents again. She wanted to forget the hurt and abuse. "So whats in stardew valley?" The bus lady asked making Aria jolt back to reality. "My grandfather passed away and he left me his farm." She replied. "No kidding you're David's granddaughter?" She said surprised. Aria nodded "yes mam I'm Aria its a pleasure to meet you." She said respectfully. The lady smiled at her "the name's Pam. I think you'll love stardew valley. Its full of interesting people." She said.

Aria nodded "I'm excited to start my new life and get away from everything." She told her. Pam looked up at her through the mirror with an eyebrow raised but didn't question it. Aria was the only one on that bus. It was peaceful. She stared out the window watching the scenery. Making small talk here and there with Pam but soon she found herself falling asleep.

Her sleep was soon interrupted as she felt the bus come to a halt. "Alright Aria we are here. I'll take you to mayor Lewis so he can show you your farm." Pam said. Aria stretched "how long was I asleep?" She asked. Pam laughed "its been about six hours." Aria was surprised at this as she gathered her things. She hopped off the bus stretching her legs. She took a deep breaths the air was so much cleaner here there was no smog no hustle and bustle of the city. She felt renewed.

Aria followed Pam into town Pelican town it was called. It was a cute little town. Perfect size for her. She didnt like the city life much. She could see people staring at her as she walked. Tho she didnt blame them at all. A stranger moves into town everyone wants to see. They came to a stop infront of this big house. Pam knocked on the door only to be opened by an older gentleman in his early sixties.

He was smiling ear to ear "well hello Pam what brings you here I was just about to head to the stardrop saloo. Would you care to join me?" He asked. Pam laughed "of course but first I want you to meet old Dave's granddaughter Aria." She said moving aside revealing Aria. Lewis looked at her in shock. "Its a pleasure to meet you." She said. Lewis then smiled "welcome to Pelican town. I assume you are here about the farm?" He asked. Aria nodded "yes sir I am." She replied.

Lewis chuckled "so polite. Why dont you leave your things here and you join me for dinner. You can stay the night here and first thing in the morning ill give you a tour of our town before we go to the farm." He said. Aria was taken back by this. She had never been shown this much kindness. "Sounds good Thank you." She replied. Lewis moved out of the away allowing Aria to step inside.

She walked over and set her bags down before joining Lewis and Pam at the doorway. Lewis shut the door locking it behind them. Aria followed Pam and Lewis she was kind of nervous mainly on account she was going to be in a bar. She never drank. She was afraid to on account of her parents.

They walked into the saloon and everyone immediately started to stare at Aria. She was nervous now. "Hey Lewis who do we have here." The man behind the counter asked. Lewis chuckled "Gus this is Aria Dave's granddaughter. Shes come to take over the farm." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. Aria smiled slightly "its a pleasure to meet you all." She said.

Gus smiled "we are all sorry for your loss Murray was a great man. He sure knew how to live thats for sure. " he chuckled. Aria smiled "I just wished I knew him as well as you all did. I remember bits and pieces of him, but I was very young." She said. Gus nodded "we are a good bunch off people you'll come to find. And if you ever need any help dont hesitate to ask anyone will be willing to help you." Gus smiled warmly.

Aria smiled this was just too much for her to take in. She joined Lewis and Pam at the table and began to look at the menu. She was starving. Everything looked amazing. "Alright guys what are we having tonight?" A girl with blue hair asked. "Emily ill have the usual." Lewis said. Emily giggled as she scribbled his order down then it was Aria's turn. "I'll have the bbq boneless wings with a side of ranch and ill take a joja cola." She said. Emily smiled as she jotted down her order "Alright your food will be ready and welcome to Pelican town Aria." She said happily.

Aria was beginning to feel comfortable. The food was amazing the people here as far as she knew were amazing. This was definitely what she needed. But litrle did she know she was being watched from the game room.


	2. Chapter 2

Three pairs of eyes stared at her. "So she's the old man's granddaughter huh?" Sam asked. Abigail blinked she was kind of glad there was a new girl in town. "Looks. Like it. Maybe we should invite her over?" Abby asked. Sebastian shrugged "dont matter to me. But id wait personally she just got here lets wait until tomorrow. I'm sure lewis will take her on a tour of the town. So we will eventually meet her." He told her.

Abby sighed "yeah you're right. But I'm I'm going to ask her to hang out with us tomorrow night then." She huffed. Seb nodded as he began to play pool again "she's very pretty to look at. Wonder what made her come all the way out here?" Same said waiting for his turn.

"You know theres more to us women than just pretty looks. I just hope shes smart and not dumb like Haley." Abby retorted. Sam and Sebastian snickered at her words. Though haley was very pretty. She was not the brightest.

Sebastian had a good look at her. Her skin was pale almost as white as snow. Her hair was the prettiest shade of teal he had ever seen. And her eyes were blue like sapphires. Her eyes showed sadness. He could also see that she also had a couple of bruises on her as well but no one else seemed to notice.

He figured something bad must have happened to her. She looked to be 5"7' average built. He couldnt deny that he found her intriguing. As for now he would watch her from afar.

XXX

Aria had met so many people that night. Everyone she met was just wonderful to her. With her belly full she followed Lewis out of the saloon and back to his house for bed. "Lewis I have to tell you something. No one else can know. But I feel I should tell you incase some trouble shows up." She said. Cautiously. Lewis looked at her as they sat down on the couch. "Ok shoot." He told her. Aria sighed.

This was going to be difficult. "Ok so the reason I'm here is because I left my parents. They both used me and abused me I had to leave before they had the chance to try to kill me. I took all the money I had and left to come here so please if anyone were to show up looking for me please tell them I'm not here." She pleaded. Lewis was taken back by this. He watched as Aria stood up and walked over to the sink wetting a paper towel removing the makeup hiding those nasty bruises. "This is My proof." She said showing him the angry marks.

She heard him gasp. "My word. How could someone do that to their own child." He said. Aria could feel the tears fall down her cheeks. " both my parents are deadbeat drunks. And when they weren't drunk they still abused me any chance they got." She choked out. Lewis was taken back by all this. "You have my word my dear. I will make sure if they show up they will be forced to leave this place." He told her. Aria nodded "Thank you." She told him.

Lewis pulled the couch into a bed and left her to herself. Aria changed for bed and looked at her phone. Her face paled seeing all the angry texts and phone calls not only from her parents but her abusive ex boyfriend. She changed her settings and blocked the numbers from ever calling or texting her again. She wanted nothing to do with them any longer.

She took out a pair of headphones and started to play some music. One thing she was going to do when she vot settled in was to buy a mixer,synthesizer and some good speakers. She missed making music. Finally sleep consumed her.

Aria woke up that morning feeling refreshed. She quickly got changed into a fresh pair of clothes. She covered up her bruises with makeup once again. She took her teal hair and put it up in a low pony. "I see you are up and ready to go." Lewis chuckled. Aria spun around and nodded "you bet." She replied as she met him at the door. Leaving her things figuring she would get them once the tour was over.

Pelican town was a quiant lttle town. First stop was Pierre's where she was warmly welcomed. She had met the owner and his wife Caroline. She had learned they had a daughter that was about her age. She was glad there were people here that was about her age. Lewis had her walking around all over the place. the only thing she didn't like was the joja mart. She believed in supporting the local businesses. She would never shop there unless she absolutely had to.

She met Dr. Harvey and his assistant Maru who was the daughter of the carpenter in this town. She now knew where the library was as well as where she could go to upgrade her tools if she needed to. She even met some of the locals. Jodi and one of her sons Vincent her oldest was working. She met Penny who was Pam's daughter. She homeschooled Vincent and Jas. Since there was no schoolhouse.

Then she met willy and Elliot who both live on the beach. Aria loved the ocean. The sound of the waves the sound of the seagulls. It was relaxing. Aria followed lewis back into town and collected her things with there only two more stops to go she didnt mind carrying them.

Next stop was the carpenter's there she met Robin and her husband Demetrius. "So Aria have you met our children?" Robin asked. Aria nodded "I met Maru at the clinic earlier but I havent met the other." She replied. Robin smiled "our son Sebastian is downstairs in his room he doesn't really get out much. He normally spends his time working on his computer or hanging out with Sam Jodi's oldest boy." She said. Aria nodded "I'm sure ill meet them both pretty soon." Aria said.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin nodded at her "I'm sure you will. Remember if you need anything built just let me know ill be more than happy to help you out!." She said happily. Aria smiled "thank you ill keep that in mind." She said. Robin nodded and waved as Lewis and Aria left. Lewis took Aria the long way around to meet Marnie at her farm. She sold livestock. Aria didnt know what she would like to do. Would she rather plant produce and flowers or take care of livestock. She had a lot to think about.

Finally the moment she had been waiting for. Aria couldnt believe her eyes when she looked around her grandfather's farm. Weeds everywhere. Rocks and tree stumps were in abundance. She knew she had her work cut out for her. "Wow." Aria said. Lewis chuckled at her "it needs work but with time this farm will come to life." He told her. He handed her the key to the house and left her so she could get acquainted with everything.

Boy did she have her hands full. Aria looked around the house and found a chest containing the tools she would need to clean the farm up. She set her things down and put some headphones in and went to work. The inside of the house was first. Once the inside was clean to her expectations she started on the outside. Singing as she worked. This would be good for her on account she would be getting her building materials so she can begin fixing the house up as well as putting in a chicken coop and barn.

She loved animals. So she decided to stick with raising animals. She stood up from busting up the rocks wiping the seat off her forehead. She was making progress. She already had a good bit of stone and wood collected. She wondered what she should build first. She thought about building a shed so she could put her music things in there. Or she could start the animals. She decided to keep working she would worry about deciding later.

XXX

With Sam and Sabastian at the saloon. Abby walked to the farm finding Aria out in the fields busting out the rocks. She had come to see if she would join her and her friends. As she got closer she could hear Aria singing. Her voice was beautiful. She wondered about seeing if Aria would be interested in joining her and her friends band. Abby played drums Sam was guitar and Sebastian was the keyboard.

They could carry a tune but Aria's voice was something else. When she approached Aria looked up at her and smiled taking her headphones out. "Hello I'm Abby my parents run Pierre's." She said. Aria smiled "hello nice to meet you I'm Aria." She said. "I was wondering if you wanted to join my friends and I at the saloon." She said. Aria thought for a moment "sure let me get cleaned up and I'll be there as soon as I get done." She replied. Abby nodded "great see you there!" She said before turning on her heel leaving.

Abby couldnt wait to tell the guys about what she witnessed and hurriedly walked into the saloon meeting her friends. "So what did she say " Sam asked. Abby smiled "she will be here. I was thinking maybe we can have her join the band?" She asked. Sebastian looked up at her "what can she do?" He asked. Abbey smiled sheepishly "I'm not sure if she can play anything but she has a killer set of pipes." She said. Sebastian sighed "but we dont need a voice the 3 of us are good." He replied. Abby shook her head "I know this but you need to hear her sing her voice is much better than mine." She admitted.

Sam and Sebastian were now intrigued. If Aria was as good as Abby claims then why not add her. "I suppose we can check her out." Sam said. Sebastian nodded as he saw Aria walk into the saloon. Abby looked in the direction he was and saw Aria standing there. "Aria over here!" Abby yelled. He watched Aria look their way and walked over to them.

"Guys this is Aria. Aria this is Sam and Sebastian." She said. Aria smiled lightly "hello nice to meet you both." She said. Sam smiled "nice to meet you. So what brings you out here to this small town instead of the city?" He asked. Sebastian watched her expression change and the sadness in her eyes came back. "I'm not really comfortable saying why I left the city. I came here to take over my grandfather's farm to start a new life for myself. I dont think I'll ever go back to the city." She replied.

Something told Sebastian the bruises were why she left. Probably abusive relationship he figured. "Abby told us you can sing really well. Is this true?" He asked. Aria started to blush "ummmm I wouldnt say I'm good I mean ive always I was really good but I just dont think so." She replied sheepishly. "Can you play any instruments?" Sam asked. Aria thought for a second "does a DJ mixer and synthesizer count?" She asked.

Aria had already sat down by Abby on the couch. "I would say it does." Abby stated. Sam and Sebastian looked at each other maybe having those things would make for an interesting sound for their band. "Alright that settles it. We want you to join our band." Sam said grinning. Aria's eyes went wide. "I'm honored really but I still have to buy a mixer and synthesizer first." She replied. "Thats fine. We can wait till you get it. But first you have to sing for them!" Abby told her.

"Yes I think we should see how good you are." Sam said putting down the poolstick. Aria smiled sheepishly and sighed "ok but not here. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone." She said. Sam thought for a minute we can go back to my place. Or if you prefer we can follow you back to your farm? Whatever would make you comfortable." He answered. Sebastian could see she was nervous.

"How about my house? I feel more comfortable there." She replied. Sam nodded. "You guys wont be disappointed I'm telling you." Abby squealed. The four of them left the saloon to head back to Aria's farm. Sebastian was curious now. If she was good as Abby said aria would be their strong female lead. As soon as they got there she pulled out her headphones and looked at her phone picking out a song.

The three listened intently as she sang.

Close my eyes, I try to hide  
I'm listening to my voice inside  
Why don't you tell me right or wrong?  
I need to know where I belong

For all the days I ran away  
I never dared to ask me, "Who could I be?  
Who can bring back the love that's inside me?"

Could it be you or do I lose my way?  
I'm here but colorblind  
Could it be you or do I break away?  
So leave the past behind

I only wanna feel the sunlight, stop the fight  
And see it in your eyes

Wish I just knew what I should do  
Could it be you?  
Somebody tell me if it's true, I don't have a clue  
Could it be you?

Too many things said and done  
Sure if you could be the one  
To dry the tears I left behind  
To chase these demons off my mind

I see your face and touch your skin  
Is this a fight we both can't win?  
Sometimes the truth is miles apart  
But it's hard to break your heart

Could it be you or do I lose my way?  
I'm here but colorblind  
Could it be you or do I break away?  
So leave the past behind

I only wanna feel the sunlight, stop the fight  
And see it in your eyes

Wish I just knew what I should do  
Could it be you?  
Somebody tell me if it's true, I don't have a clue  
Could it be you?

Baby, I don't wanna waste your love  
Though it's hard to just walk on  
But will this search be never-ending?  
Where do I belong?

Could it be you or do I lose my way?  
I'm here but colorblind  
Could it be you or do I break away  
Just to leave the past behind?

I only wanna feel the sunlight, stop the fight  
And see it in your eyes

Wish I just knew what I should do  
Could it be you?  
Somebody tell me if it's true, I don't have a clue  
Could it be you?

Maybe it is me who's too blind to see that it's you  
For everything I am, everything I need, lies in you

 **A/N: I used the song could it be you-by Cascada. One of many songs in my playlist XD. But one of the most clear. I want to say her voice sounds kinda like how the lead singer for eva under fire sounds anything you think you would like to see happen in this story feel free to message me! I wont turn down any ideas my readers have! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

When she finished singing she took the headphones off her head. Sam and Sebastian just stared at her in shock. Aria giggled "soo what did you think?" She asked. Sam shook his head "you must have a low self-esteem or something because what we just heard was just amazing!" Sam told her. Aria blushed and giggled "I do actually if you knew everything about me you would understand why." Aria stated.

Even though she had just met them she felt quite comfortable with them. "Yeah you definitely need to join our band." Sebastian said. Aria smiled and looked down. " I'll have to think about It. I'm interested dont get me wrong I really am. But I would like to get everything fixed up around here before I do. If thats alright?" She asked.

Sebastian nodded "of course we dont want to overload you especially since this is your what 2nd day here? Get yourself adjusted we will always be around. We normally gather at the saloon on fridays if you would like to join us." He told her. Aria smiled and nodded. "Thank you I really appreciate it." She said. Sebastian nodded at her before turning to leave. Sam and Abby followed after him.

It was getting pretty late. So she decided to turn in for the night. Being in this house was calming. She heard the night sound of crickets not the hustle and bustle of cars honking, her parents screaming or anything. It was quiet. Then she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Aria woke to knocking on her door. Hoping out of bed she opened the door to find marine. "Good morning Aria I have a puppy here that needs looking after. She was a stray. I found her last night wandering around. So I was wondering if you would be interested in taking her?" She asked. Aria looked at the small puppy. She was black and white with ice blue eyes. Probably a husky. "Yes of course I'll take her." Aria told her. Marnie smiled widely "Thank you so much Aria I would take her myself but I just dont have the room for her between all of the livestock I take care of. I know she will be in good hands with you." She said.

Aria smiled before looking at the puppy "ive always wanted a puppy don't worry I'll take care of her." Aria said assuringly. Marnie left her farm leaving Aria with her new companion. She needs a name. Aria thought for a minute."I got it I shall name you Dusty." She said to the puppy. Dusty licked her hand before she was put down in the house.

Aria looked at the time it was 8:30 so Aria went and got ready figuring Pierre's opened in a half hour. She needed to get some food and other things for Dusty and maybe she would stop by Robins and get her a chicken coop made. Aria wanted to get chickens going as soon as possible. Incase she ran out of money she had eggs to sell. Aria grabbed her money and walked out the door locking it behind her.

She walked to Pierre's and opened the door. "Good morning miss Aria. What can we help you with today?" Pierre asked. Aria walked up to the counter. "Good morning Pierre. I'm looking for things for a puppy do you have anything?" She asked. Pierre walked around the counter and walked past her. Aria followed him to the right spot. "Lets see I have dog food that's about it. You might want to try JoJa mart they may have the other things you are looking for." He told her.

Aria nodded and sighed "ok I'll check there but I prefer to buy from local businesses than a chain. But I will go ahead and buy the dog food from ya though." She said. Pierre smiled "ok I'll meet you at the counter. And thank you for your kind words it means a lot." He said. Aria picked up a bag of dog food and paid for it.

She left there and headed towards Joja mart. Taking a deep breath she stepped inside. Looking through the aisles she found everything she was looking for. She bought a collar, leash, grooming brush, dog bed,a food and water dish, and a couple of toys. Aria giggled at herself this Dusty was going to be spoiled. "Hey Aria!" She heard Sam say. Aria looked and saw Sam walking towards her dressed in a Joja mart uniform. "You get a dog?" He asked.

Aria nodded "yes I was given a puppy this morning." She said. Sam laughed "let me guess Marnie?" He asked. Aria giggled "yeah she found the poor thing wandering around. And thought I would want her." She replied. "Well its for the best. I know you'll take good care of her. Marnie loves animals. She has complete faith in you." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. Aria smiled and nodded "thanks sam. I'll let you get back to work so you dont get in trouble ill see you later ok?" She said. Sam nodded and waved at her as she walked away.

After she paid for her things she walked back home real quick and set everything up for Dusty. Aria put Dusty's collar on and hooked it up to the leash. Dusty was not happy with the leash. She was chewing on it. Aria laughed at Dusty's little antics. Aria picked Dusty up and left the house again heading to Robins.

Aria was almost there before Dusty became restless. Aria set her down leting her walk with the leash. Dusty didnt seem to be bothered by the leash now and was walking pretty well. Aria got to Robins and opened the door. "Hey Robin." Aria said as she approached the counter. Robin smiled at her "Hello Aria. Looks like you made a friend." She giggled. Aria giggled as well picking Dusty up and setting her on the counter.

"Yeah I was just given her this morning by Marnie." She replied. Dusty sat down and began to lick Aria's hand. "Shes taken a liking to ya. So what can I do for ya?" She asked. Dinaji thought for a moment. "Well id like to get a chicken coop built as well as a silo." She said. Robin beamed greatly "ok what kind of chicken coop you wanting. I have blueprints for a standard coop, I big coop, or a deluxe coop." She said.

Aria thought for a moment "lets go with a deluxe coop." She replied. Robin clapped her hands together "perfect! That will be 15,000G. I'll start working on everything tomorrow. I'd say it'll be about three days to complete is there anything does I can do for you?" She asked. Aria thought for a while "there's a couple more things I want done but I don't want to over burden you." She told her. Robin laughed "oh sweety you're fine you won't overwork me. Write down what you need done and I can just add it all up and whenever you want these things done just say the word." She said.

Aria nodded. She began to think of what she wanted. "Ok I would also like a barn, a shed, and the house extended." She said. Robin started to write things down. "Do you want the deluxe barn? And for your house what all do you want?" She asked. "I do want the deluxe barn and as for the house I would like it to be 3 bedroom. And I would also like a cellar and a utility room and an extra bathroom made if possible." She answered.

Robin wrote it down "ok since you are paying for all this now. I'm going to give you a discount. How does 90,000G sound?" Aria was surprised but smiled. "That's perfectly fine with me." Aria took out her money and paid her. She had 30,000G left from her inheritance and the money she had saved up. It was a good thing she was getting chickens. She would need the money for sure.

"Mom I'm going out ill be back in a bit." She heard Sebastian say. She turned around ans saw him looking at her. "Hey Aria what brings you here?" he asked. Aria smiled "I'm ordering some things made from your mom." She replied. Sebastian just nodded "I see well see you later." He said before walking out the door. Aria heard Robin groan "that boy I swear. He never was much the talkative type." She said shaking her head.

Aria laughed as Robin handed her a receipt. Aria took it and put it in her pocket. "Alright I'll begin work tomorrow on your silo and coop. Just let me know when you want the next thing done. And if you can gather materials for me I have plenty for all of this but. It will help me out big time in the long run." She said. Aria nodded "will do thanks again Robin." She said before picking up dusty and walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria stood outside of Robins and there by the lake she saw Sebastian. He was smoking a cigarette. She walked over to him and stood beside him. "So what did you get my mom to do?" He asked.

"I having her build me quite a few things I'm having her build a shed so I can put my mixer and things in there I plan on making it air conditioned too so once its built you guys wanna practice in there you are more than welcome to use it." She told him.

Sebastian took a puff of his cigarette and exhaled before nodding. "So whats with the bruises?" He asked. Aria looked at him in shock. How did he see them? She made very sure to cover them up well. "I dont know what you mean." She said.

Sebastian turned towards her and grabbed her hand pointing at the faint marks on her arm. "You cant fool me Aria." He said. Aria looked down before getting her arm free "I cant tell you. I'm sorry I must be going." She said before running off.

Sebastian watched her go with the puppy in her arms. If it was one thing he couldnt stand. it was men beating on women. He would wait til she was comfortable to tell him. Until then he wouldnt question her about it anymore. He stared at the lake and continued smoking.

Aria stopped running to catch her breath. She put down Dusty who was squirming in her arms. 'That was close.' She thought. She could still feel his touch on her arm. He didnt grab it roughly it was gentle.

She would Tell him when she was ready but until then she would avoid that question at all cost. She straightened herself up and walked back to her farm. She let Dusty off the leash and put her back in the house. Aria was determined to get this land straightened up.

Aria began removing more rocks and stumps storing them in the pile by the house. She wasnt used to this much physical labor. She was sore but there was no use complaining about it. She decided to do some exploring after bit. Lewis told her about the mine up the lake. She would check that out as well as gathering salmonberries. Spring was the season where they could be found.

A couple hours went by as Aria stood on her porch looking over the field. She was quite impressed with the turnout. All she needed to do was clear out the weeds. Aria took off to the mountain area to look around.

She wondered if Sebastian was still out there by the lake but to her luck he wasn't. She walked up to the mine and was about to enter it when a voice stopped her. "I wouldnt go in there without a weapon if I were you." Aria looked around and found a man with an eye patch.

"Whys that?" She asked as the man approached. There are monsters in the mines." He told her. Aria nodded before the man handed her a sword. "This will do ya for now. Be careful the further you go the more dangerous it gets." He said. Aria nodded "Thank you. The names Aria by the way." She told him. The man nodded "the names Marlon. Now happy hunting." He said taking his leave.

Aria watched him disappear before she faced the opening of the mine. Taking a deep breath she entered it. It was dark and damp bit she was still able to see where she was going. She was hitting the rocks she four d with her pickaxe. She found a couple of emeralds and some geodes at that. She would have to ask clint if he could process them so she could see what she got from them.

She went a couple more floors down gather copper ore defeating slimes along the way. They scared her when she first saw them, but now she knew they had to be dealt with on account her life would be in danger if she didn't. She then began to hear her stomach start growling. Aria giggled sheepishly before she left the mine to run home real quick.

When she had got home she quickly got in the shower to wash off. She wasnt about to go out dirty and sweaty. Drying herself off she checked her arms noticing the bruises were starting to disappear. Aria was glad about that. This meant she didnt have to worry about putting makeup on her arms anymore. She quickly covered them up and got dressed. Dusty was following her around trying to play with her.

Aria giggled before letting Dusty outside to do her business. Only to bring her back in when she was done. Aria locked up her house and began walking into town to the saloon. As soon as she walked in the door she was greeted by Gus and Emily. "Good eveing Aria." Emily said to her. Aria smiled as she took a seat at the counter. "Good evening Emily, Gus." She said back.

Emily took out a pen and paper "So what will you be having to eat my dear?" Emily asked. Aria looked at the menu "I'll have the sashimi and a salad with ranch dressing." She replied. Emily nodded as she wrote her order down.

"You like sashimi too?" Gus asked chuckling. Aria nodded "yes but then there's a lot of foods I like to eat I'm not a picky person." She giggled out. Gus gave her a cup of water as she waited for her food. She made small talk with Emily as people started to pile in.

There she met Shane, and Alex. Alex was too cocky for her. She couldnt see them being really compatible friend wise. And shane, well he was too she was a little depressed but not like this guy. She stayed a little bit longer talking with Pam Lewis and Marnie. They always had interesting stories to tell. She thought there was something going on between Lewis and Marnie on account they would cast each other loving looks. Aria so my thought it was sweet.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days have gone by as Robin did the finishing touches on her chicken coop. "Alright You are ready to go its designed to automatically feed the chickens, ducks, and rabbits. I do recommend getting a heater for the coop and the barn whenever you want it built next." She said gathering her tools.

Aria nodded happily "Alright thank you so much Robin I should be ready for the barn next week I almost have everything gathered so I should be ready by next week for sure." Aria replied. Robin nodded as she took her leave. Aria walked into the coop. Robin did such an amazing job.

Aria clapped her hands together. 'Ok now to head to Marnie's.' Aria walked out of the coop to grab her money only to head back out. She couldnt wait to get some chickens and ducks, especially ducks.

They were her favorite animal. Walking in to Marnie's farm she bump into Shane. "Hey Shane what's up?" She asked. Shane just nodded at her and went on his way. Aria shrugged it off. Shane must be one grumpy guy.

"Hey Aria what brings you here?" Marnie asked as she opened the door. Aria smiled "I just had a chicken coop built so I would like to purchase some chickens ducks and rabbits as well as feed and a couple of heaters." She told her.

Marnie smiled widely. "Of course. What would you like?" She asked. Aria thought for a minute. "I would like 3 chickens, 3 ducks and two rabbits." She said. Marnie nodded "ok you wanna come with me so you can pick out your chicks?" She asked.

Aria's eyes lit up. "I would love that." She said. Aria was super excited as she followed Marnie to the back. She could hear the noises of the chicks as they got closer. She looked among the baby ducks and chickens.

They were all yellow and fluffy except two chicks. They were black. " I want the two black chicks andone of the yellow ones and as for the ducklings I want these three here." She pointed to the three ducklings huddled together.

Marnie grabbed a box and handed it to Aria to hold. Holding the box Aria watched Marnie scoop the little fuzzballs up. They ran around in the box making the cutest little sounds. "As for the rabbits ill have shane get them along with your heaters. Now how much feed are you wanting to purchase?" She asked "5,000G worth. She said.

Marnie nodded and rang everything in. Except for the two little black chicks. Everyone that has visited her shop looked at them like they were foreign. And ended up not wanting them. Alright everything comes up to be "25,000G." Marnie told her.

Aria paid her as They both walked outside. Shane was already waiting for them with the rabbits and heaters. Marnie took the rabbits from him as they walked back to Aria's farm. "Shane will deliver the feed once hes dropped off the heaters." She told her. Aria nodded happily as they reached her chicken coop. Shane went in first dropping off the heaters and then left to fetch the feed.

Aria moved one of the heaters to where she wanted it. Marnie let the rabbits out of the box they were hopping around curious about there new environment. Aria scooped the chicks and ducklings up and setting them down. They milled around then came right back to Aria and snuggled themselves up to her.

Marnie laughed "looks like you just been imprinted on." She said. Aria was loving every minute of this. When she stood up and began to move they followed after her. She had become their momma. "That's a good thing tho right?" Aria asked giggling as she watched them follow after her.

Marnie nodded "it's a very good thing. Now I must be going if you need anything eles be sure to let me know." She told her. Aria nodded "will do. Thanks again Marnie." Aria was extremely grateful. Shane came by later dropping off the feed. Feeding her chicks she sat with them for a while.

She was going to build a fence later on. Once They were big enough. But for right now she would keep them inside. "Yo Aria where are you?" She heard Sam say. She opened the door and walked out a bit. "I'm at the chicken coop." She called out.

She could hear his footsteps come closer as Sam came around the corner. "There you are we haven't seen you around. I wanted to come check on ya." He said. Aria smiled sheepishly "yeah ive been busy the past couple days. Now I'm going to be even busier now that I have babies to take care of." She replied.

Sam looked at her oddly making Aria laugh. "These babies." She said pointing down at her feet. Sam looked down to see all of the chicks and ducklings huddled at her feet. Sam laughed as she walked back inside of the coop as all of them followed after her. "I'd say you have your hands full." He said. Aria nodded "oh yeah I do."

"So do you have a phone?" He asked. Aria nodded taking her cell out of her pocket. "Here." She said handing it to him. He took it from her and began to fiddle with it. "And done here you go I put mine, Abby's and Sebastian's phone numbers in there. That way we can keep in contact with each other." He said handing her phone back to her.

Aria took her phone back and stuck it back in her pocket. "Thanks. I promise I'll keep in touch. I've just been busy gathering building materials for Robin and now I became mother hen." She said. Sam nodded. "You're fine Aria. We were just worried." Sam told her. Aria nodded she was glad she had people who worried about her.


	7. Chapter 7

Aria spent her day cleaning the house and doing laundry. She refused to have a dirty home. Robin was currently working on her barn which was coming along nicely. Should be another day to go until it was ready. To be honest Aria felt a little guilty. She hadnt seen her friends for a while. She kept in contact with everyone but it had been a few days since she seen them.

He'll the last time she saw Sam was when he popped in to check on her. Aria walked out of her house with little Dusty following her. She figured it was time to feed her babies before she did anything else. As she began to open the door her phone went off. Taking it out of her pocket she saw it was Sam doing a video call. She accepted it as not only saw Sam but Sebastian and Abby as well.

"Hey guys what's going on?" She asked opening the door to the coop. Completely forgetting the Dusty was right behind her. "Nothing much we are going to the saloon tonight you wanna join us?" Abby asked. Aria thought before hearing her babies chirping. And that's when she realized it. "Fuck Dusty come here you will not eat your sisters." She said yelling at Dusty. That was the first ever time they had heard her cuss.

They watched as Aria was trying to wrangle the squirming puppy but failed. She ended up tripping landing flat on her stomach. But she did not once loose her grip on her phone. So her friends saw everything. "I see you have your hands full." Sam said grinning. Aria rolled her eyes as Dusty who had climbed up on her back put her front paws pn the back of Aria's head.

"That I do. I completely forgot Dusty was following me."she admitted. Her friends laughed as the chicks and ducklings started to swarm her. "But yeah if I survive the attack to the killer fuzzballs ill be there. I have to stop by Clints anyways." She told them.

They all smiled. Especially Sebastian. She hadnt really seen him smile not like Abby and Sam does ..but she'll take it. "We will wait for you Aria." Sebastian told her. Aria nodded at him "ok I'll see you there." She said before hanging up.

Grabbing Dusty from behind her. Aria got up "you rotten pup." She told her before setting her on the ground. Dusty began to chase the chicks around scattering them. She made no attempt to hurt them in anyway. Aria was glad about that. She just hopped Dusty stayed that way. After she made sure they were all fed Aria left with Dusty in her arms before walking back into her house.

Aria put Dusty down and began to get ready. She got dressed and grabbed the geodes she aquired from the mines and left her house. She decided to stop by Clint's first before she went to meet her friends. She was really curious of what she would get by processing them.

If she wasnt gathering materials she was down in the mines. She had made some good progress down there. She had made it to the 50th floor. She realized it got tougher the further she went down. Finally reaching Clint's she opened the door. "Welcome Aria what do you have for me?" He asked. Aria walked up to the counter emptying her bag of geodes. "I would like to process these please." She said.

Clint nodded as he took the geodes and began to hammer away at them. She ended up with 2 obsidian, a few thunder eggs, a frozen tear, and a couple of dinosaur eggs. Aria was pretty excited about the dino eggs. Though she had wondered if they would hatch.

With her newly acclaimed goodies Aria left Clint's and headed for the saloon. She opened the door and headed straight to the game room. Abby was sitting on the couch and Sebastian and Sam were shooting pool.

"Hey guys I'm sorry I'm late." Aria said making her friends look at her. "Hey you showed up." Sebastian said. Aria rolled her eyes playfully "like I would stand you guys up." She replied with her hands on her hips. Sebastian smirked at her. "We are just glad to see you." Abby said.

Aria nodded she was glad to see them too. "I know, I know, I've been a little bit of a hermit these past few days. I just been busy. I have been chopping trees butsong up rock and playing around in the mines." She replied taking a seat by Abby. They all looked at her in shock. "You went down in the mine? Are you nuts? People have gotten seriously hurt down there." Sam said.

Aria felt like she was being punished. "I'm ok I've been careful. And I'll continue to be careful. I promise. But look at everything I found." She said. Picking up one of the dino eggs. "Woah" all three of them said. " think it will hatch if you put in the incubator?" Sam asked.

Aria shrugged "I dont know but I'm really tempted to try it though. And I also found this too." She replied holding up one of the obsidian gems. Wow. Ive always wanted to see what one of those looked like." Sebastian said. Aria giggled " all the things I found were found in the geodes." She said.

Aria watched the boys play pool "Hey Aria will you be attending the flower dance?" Abby asked. Aria looked at her confused "whats that?" She asked. She didnt know what kind of festivals pelican town had. "What is it about?" She asked. Abby giggled "well its where the bachelors and bachelorettes dance together. Of course there will be food an all." Abby told her.

Aria thought for a moment. She never really liked dances much. Don't get her wrong she loved to dance but she thought it was kind of silly. "I'm not sure yet. I still have so much to do I may just skip this year. Plus I'm not really fond of dances like that." She said. "Then why don't we all skip it then?" Sebastian said. He was too fond of public outings much either.

Sam looked down "sorry man I wish I could but my mom would kill me if I didn't." He said. Abby too said she couldn't. Sebastian knew his mom and Demetrius didnt pressure him into going to these events. Normally he would go on account of his friends were there but since one of them wasnt going to go he didnt really feel the need to do so.

"Guess its just me and You Aria." Sebastian said. Aria nodded " want to hang out later then?" She asked. Sebastian thought for a moment. This would give him the perfect opportunity to get to know her. "Sure how about we do a wager?" He asked. Aria looked at him before grinning "alright what do you have in mind?"she asked.

Sebastian thought "if you can beat me in 3 rounds of pool, you can choose what we do. If I win I choose what we do. Sound good?" He asked. Aria nodded "ok you're on." She said shaking his hand. Sam handed her the poolstick as Sebastian got the table ready.

As the hours went by Aria ended up loosing. She had won only one game. "You're not half bad." Sebastian said. Aria giggled as she set the poolstick down. "I play every once in a while. I'm not the best but I'm not the worst either." She replied.

Sam laughed nervously "I can never win against him you did better than I did." Sam said. Aria laughed. "I'm not gonna lie this was the most fun I've ever had." She said. Abby came up from the couch and wrapped her arm around her. "Aww she likes us." She said.

Aria laughed but then nodded. "That I do. I'm sorry for swearing like I did earlier." Aria said apologetically. "Aria You dont have to apologize. We swear all the time. Damn it." Sam said. Aria laughed "I guess what happened was pretty funny." She said. Sebastian laughed. It wasnt a chuckle or snicker. It was a full on laugh. "I'm sorry forgive me it was just funny when you fell and your animals just started huddling to you." He said. Aria gave him a playful punch in the arm.

When it was time to leave Sam and Abby went their seperate ways leaving just Aria and Sebastian. "Well have a good night." Aria said as She started to walk home. "Hey Aria hold up I'll walk you home." Sebastian said. Aria stopped as Sebastian caught up with her. They walked in silence as they reached her farm. "Well this is my stop. Thank you for walking me back." She said. Sebastian smirked "no problem. I'll come get you. When we go to hang out." He told her.

Aria smiled and nodded before reaching in her bag only to toss him one of the obsidian gems she had found. She watched him catch it and examine it. "Keep it." She told him. He looked up at her. And grinned "Thank you Aria well I'll see you soon." He said. Aria nodded "see you." She called back as she watched him leave. Aria walked into her house and got ready for bed.

XXX

Sebastian reached his room and pulled the gem out of his pocket and began to fiddle with it. She sure was something else. There was just something about her but her couldnt figure it out. He was glad he won their wager they had. Setting the stone on his nightstand he got ready for bed thinking about what she and him would get into.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day. Not only was it the Flower dance but it was also the day her and Sebastian were to hang out. If he hadn't agreed to it she would have just went to the mine. That or spend the day fishing since she got a fishing pole from Willy. But she was glad she could do something that didn't involve work. This also may give her the chance to order her DJ equipment. She had enough money to order them but since she took out all the money out of her account she couldnt order it herself.

Aria was cleaning out the chicken coop. She was taking out the old hay and putting in new. Her babies as she called them followed her still even though they were getting bigger. Aria sighed 'once a mama. Always a mama.' She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by hearing a knock behind her.

When she turned around she saw Sebastian standing in the doorway. "Hey I'm almost done." She told him. Sebastian nodded at her "you're fine. Take your time I'm not in a hurry." He told her just as he felt something tug on hiz shoe. When he looked down he saw one of the ducklings attacking one of his shoelaces. "Hey Aria one of your kids is attacking my shoelace." He said.

Aria looked over and saw Darling attacking Sebastian's shoelace. Aria laughed at the sight before walking over to Darling and picking her up. She sat comfortably in Aria's arms. "Sorry about that Darling is one of the more rambunctious ones." She said. Sebastian chuckled as he watched her set the duckling down and walked away trying to finish her work while the ducklings and chicks followed suit.

He had to admit seeing her being the mother hen of the group was kind of cute. "So whats the plan today?" Aria asked him. He snapped back to reality "huh? Oh um I figured we go for a walk." He replied. Aria smiled "ok. Your mom is going to be starting the shed tomorrow." She said.

Sebastian looked at her remembering what she was going to use it for. "So have you thought anymore about joining the band?" He asked. Aria nodded "I have thought about it some. I want to show you what I can do before I make my decision." She replied.

Aria quickly finished the chicken coop and decided to check on her calf, lamb, kid, and piglet. She had just got them yesterday so they are still pretty young. Sebastian couldnt believe how well shes done with everything. Then again look who her grandfather was.

He stood there watching her gently pet each of the animals. She was so gentle with them. "Ok everything is good. I just need to get cleaned up and then we can go." She told him. Sebastian blinked "ok. No hurry." He told her.

Aria smiled as they made their way back to her house. Sebastian sat down at her table while he waited for her to get cleaned up. Dusty who was sleeping on her bed recognized his scent and came over to him putting her front paws on his leg. Sebastian picked her up and began petting her.

He could hear Aria from the other side of the door. Abby was definitely right. Aria's voice was something else. Aria dried her hair as much as she possibly could after taking a quick shower. She put on some makeup. She sprayed a little perfume on as she got dressed. She noticed her bruises were now about gone.

She decided not to put makeup on them this time around. Sebastian already knew about them and if anyone else seen them she would just say she was clumsy. She opened the bathroom door to find Sebastian on the floor playing with Dusty making Aria giggle.

"Having fun?" She asked as she walked towards him. He looked up at her and smiled sheepishly "yeah you ready?" He asked her. Aria nodded as she hooked up Dusty's leash to her collar before they walked out the door. Sebastian noticed she didnt try to cover the bruises up. Granted they were almost gone but it still suprised him.

They walked in silence for a bit until Aria spoke. "So what do you do work wise?" She asked. Sebastian looked at her as they walked "I'm a freelance programmer." He told her. "I can only imagine how complicated that can be." She replied.

Sebastian took out a cigarette and lit it. "Finally someone who takes me seriously. Everyone else just thinks I search the internet all day." He told her. Aria could relate to that with her music. She was also told it was a waste of time. "I get it I really do. They said the same to me with my music." She told him. They walked to beach. It was such a nice day. It wasnt too hot or too cold. There was a slight breeze going. It was comfortable.

Aria took her shoes and socks off feeling the sand between her toes. She loved this it was so relaxing. "So you have a boyfriend?" He asked. Aria laughed "No and right now I'm glad. I was in a relationship, but he turned out to be a lying, cheating, abusive jackass." She told him. Sebastian figured it was something like that. "What about you you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

Sebastian took a drag off his cigarette and exhaled "Nah I dont plan on staying here much longer. I'm going to move to the city soon and get away from this place." He stated. Aria looked down "oh well that's a shame you leaving that is. What are Sam, Abby, and I going to do without you?" She asked.

Sebastian smirked as he ran fingers through his hair "ehh you'll survive. As for the relationship part is concerned. I just never met anyone that caught my eye. If I did I would be staying here." He told her. Aria walked past him and sat down in the sand just close enough to where the waves came up. "What a shame." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

Aria watched Dusty chase the water as it retreated back into the ocean only to bark at it when it came back. Sebastian finally joined Aria on the sand. "So how many hoodies do you own? You're always wearing one dont you get hot?" She asked.

Sebastian laughed "not really summer is normally when I don't wear one if I'm outside that is." He stated. Aria shook her head "Sebastian you are one weird guy." She said. Sebastian gave Aria a light shove "you can call me Seb if you want Abby and Sam do it all the time." He told her. Aria nodded as she returned the shove back at him. She would have to remember that.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally after a month of hard work things were starting to come around on the farm. Her once baby ducklings and chicks were now covered in their adult feathers. They still followed her everywhere though. Aria walked into the coop and to her surprise she found a couple of eggs. They were small but they had the right idea.

Picking the eggs up she walked around checking for more but found nothing. She took out the dino egg she had found and placed in in the incubator in hopes it would hatch. Aria fed them and changed their water before she left. Taking out her phone she took a picture of her girls' hard work and sent it to her friends. Next stop was the barn. Her animals were still to young to produce wool and milk but her piglet on the other hand was finding truffles like no tomorrow.

She had learned that truffles were used for cooking and were wort a bit. Making sure they were good and picking up any truffles that were lying around she left. As she walked back to the house she looked over at her newly finished shed. She couldn't wait to use it.

Sebastian told her everything he had ordered for her should be in today. This made her excited. Just then her phone went off making her jump. When she looked at it it was Sebastian.

 ** _Sebastian: your order is at my house._**

She read the text and quickly replied letting him know she was on her way over. Aria quickly dropped everything and ran out of the door. When she got there Sebastian was outside waiting on her. "That was quick." Sebastian said to her. Aria stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh. "Sam is on his way here to help with the heavier boxes." He told her. Aria nodded "awesome remind me to treat you guys when we are done." She told him. S

ebastian smirked as they heard footsteps. It was Demetrius. "Hello you two whats going on?" He asked examining the boxes. " I asked Sebastian to order me some things. And it all came in today." Aria said happily. Demetrius just looked at the two "Well that was nice of you. I'm surprised to see you up this early." He said looking at Sebastian.

He just rolled his eyes at his step father. "Aria's a good friend of mine so I helped her out." He said. Demetrius chuckled and shook his head "whatever you say." He mumbled walking past him and into the house. "Hey guys sorry I'm late." They heard Sam say as he ran up to them. "Its about time You got here." Aria teased. Sam laughed and shrugged his shoulders " better to show up late than not at all." He teased back.

Aria rolled her eyes as she bent down to pick up a stack of boxes "alright lets go!" She said happily.a couple of trips and arguments later from Aria on account Sebastian and Sam wouldnt let her carry anything "heavy" was in the shed. Aria was trying to put the air conditioner in place before she unpacked anything.

The summer heat was beginning to be unbearable. She was wiping the sweat from her face as sge finally got the a.c. in place and plugged it in. It started up and began to blow cool air into the shed. "Ok close the door if you would please and let's get busy." Aria said as she began to unpack the equipment starting with the heaviest first.

Aria had Sebastian and Sam move the speakers on either side of the shed. She was going to place the DJ mixer and synthesizer in the middle on a table. "I really appreciate your guy's." She told them. Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "No problem. You're our friend there's nothing we wouldnt do for ya right Seb?" Sam asked looking over at Sebastian. "Yeah of course." He replied.

Sebastian and Aria had become close. They had spent time together without Abby and Sam with them. He never bugged her about her past. He knew she was comfortable around him but not that comfortable. He learned about her job in the city. That she used to DJ for all sorts of events.

He watched Aria take her laptop and hooked it up to the equipment. She turned all the equipment on and took a deep breath "ok here goes nothing." She said playing a tune. Sam and Sebastian listened as music started flowing from the speakers.

Aria then began to fiddle with the mixer and synthesizer making the music into a much more catchy beat. Sam and Sebastian liked what they heard. When Aria turned the music off she grinned. She was so tickled with herself. It felt good to make music again. Aria stepped away from the equipment and joined Sam and Sebastian.

"Soo. What did you think?" She asked. It wasnt something they were used to, but it would be cool to mix that with their sound." That was great. So do you have an answer for us?" Sam asked. Aria nodded "I'll do it." She replied.

Sam and Sebastian both grinned glad she agreed to join them. "Well what are we waiting for lets get the instruments from my mom's house and bring them over here." Sam said. He was super excited. Sebastian and Aria both nodded as they left to gather the instruments.

After moving the instruments Aria stood by the pond on her farm. It was starting to cool off now as the sun was getting ready to go down. It was relaxing, but as she knew all too well it comes to an end. And it did When she was pushed into pond but she didnt go in alone.

Whoever she grabbed went in with her. When she came up for air and wiped the water from her eyes she looked over and saw Sam in the water as well laughing hard. "What the he'll was that for?" She asked. Sam tried to calm himself. "You looked like you needed to cool off." He chocked out.

Aria splashed him, though she wasnt going to lie that the water did feel good. "Are You guys alright?" Sebastian asked as he ran to them. He saw Aria getting out of the pond sopping wet. Her shirt clinged to her back. He could make out a faint design of a tattoo. It looked like a koi fish.

"Woah someone has a tat!"Sam said making Aria spin around quickly. She was embarrassed. "I actually have more than one. About 5 of them to be exact. I have the koi fish and flowers on my back. I have butterflies on each of my hips. And I have a peacock on my upper left arm and a floral design on my leg. " she replied.

Sam got out of the water "Well Aria its been fun but I'm going to head home and get out of these wet clothes I think we should start practice tomorrow afternoon." He said. Aria nodded as Sam left her farm leaving just her and Sebastian. "Would You like to come in and have some coffee?" She asked. "Sure I have nothing better to do." He told her. Aria led the way into her house only to leave him so she could take a quick showere and get out of the wet clothes.

When she came out of her bedroom she got the coffee started and sat down on the couch next to Sebastian. She turned the tv on and flipped through the channels before settling on something about the paranormal. She always got a kick out of these kinds of shows. She heard Sebastian chuckle "I never thought you of all people would enjoy watching this kind of stuff." He said. She nudged his arm with her elbow and giggled. "I love this stuff." She said.

They sat in comfortable silence drinking coffe making occasional small talk before Aria had found herself drifting off to sleep. Sebastian looked over at her and found her fast asleep. He smirked as he got up from her couch and walked out the door shutting it gently. On his way home he couldnt get the image of her asleep out of his head. This feeling was completely foreign to him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok and thats a rap for today." Sam said putting his guitar down against its stand. Aria felt that their first practice went really well. "Good job everyone." Abby said. Thank goodness for air conditioning. They were all covered in sweat. "Ok so same time tomorrow?" Sebastian asked.

Aria and Abby both nodded before looking at Sam. "You bet!" He said they all walked out of the shed. "Alright so who wants to go grab something to eat later?" Abby said. Aria and Sam's hands shot up in the air while Sebastian just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"I think I'll stay home tonight I got some work to do." He said. Aria nodded "ok so I'll meet you guy at the saloon in a little bit then." She said. Both Sam and Abby nodded before leaving. "Something wrong Seb?" Aria asked. He wasnt acting himself at all. "Hmm? oh yeah I'm fine." He lied.

In fact he was not fine. He felt like something horrible was about to happen. He just didnt know what. "Ok if you say so. I'll text you later. Ok?" Aria asked. Sebastian nodded as he watched her walk into her house

He left her farm deciding to walk into town for a bit. But as soon as he got there two people a man and a woman both who he never seen before was talking to Pierre and Caroline. "Have You seen this girl her name is Aria." The woman said.

"Why yes she lives in the farm down the road." Caroline said. The woman smiled "thank you so much we have been worried about her she's our daughter." The woman said. Caroline smiled greatly "she's such a nice young lady you brought her up well." She replied.

The man then smiled to his wife "come dear let us reunite with our daughter." He said. The woman nodded as they quickly walked out of town. Something didnt seem right with them. He decided to talk to lewis about this.

"Sebastian, my boy what a pleaseant surprise." Lewis said. "Lewis there were two people here looking for Aria. Something is very odd about them." He said. Lewis paled before he cursed himself "go gather everyone and have them meet at Aria's farm. And hurry!" He yelled.

Sebastian was curious now. Did lewis know something everyone else didn't? Sebastian ran to each house letting them know to meet at Aria's. And the same question was asked. "What's going on?" The whole town stood infront of her door as it opened revealing the man and woman staring back. "Where is Aria?" Lewis asked. "What that little whore? Ha we left her barely hanging on." The man snarled.

This must have been the bad feeling Sebastian felt earlier. "Men grab them and dont let them go." Lewis commanded. Aria's parents were apprehended without a fight. "Sebastian, Sam go check on Aria." Robin told them. Sam and Sebastian both nodded as they ran inside. And to their horror they found Aria lying on the floor battered and bruised. "Sam get Harvey." Sebastian told him. Sam nodded and ran out the door.

Harvey came inside and began to check her over. Worry was written all over his face. " we need to gst her to the clinic and fast." He said. As he began to pick her up. She screamed out in pain as he picked her up "its ok Aria we will get you fixed up." He told her as he hurried out the door with her. Sebastian couldnt believe it. So her parents were behind the saddness and bruises on her when she first arrived.

It just pissed him off. He walked out of her house fists clenched as he walked over to the man and woman. He was raised to never hit a woman. But this woman was a monster. Raising his fist he sucker punched the man right in the face."You sick fucks will pay for what you done to her." He yelled before running towards town. He was so worried about Aria. He left to couple to the rest of the town to deal with however they sought fit.

They weren't getting away with this. Sebastian stood in front of the clinic out of breath. He was afraid to find the worst, but he opened the door. When he stepped inside he could hear Aria screaming out in pain. Worried about her but he stayed put he didnt want to get in Harvey's way. He sat down and waited until Harvey exited her room.

He suprised him when he stood up "oh Sebastian you gave me a fright." He said. "How is she?" Sebastian asked his voice was full of worry. Harvey sighed before looking behind him "its a good thing were got her here in time. She has a few broken ribs and deep cut in Her abdomen as well as broken leg. They really did a number on her. A little more and she could have died." Harvey told him.

Sebastian couldnt believe this. "May I see her now?" He asked. Sebastian wasnt going to leave her by herself all night long. "You may. But she's sedated right now so she won't be responsive." Harvey told him. Sebastian nodded as he headed to her hospital room. She was laying there hooked up to an iv with an oxygen mask to help her breathe.

She looked so pitifull. His heart was racing as he approached her bed and sat in a chair facing her. Sebastian sighed "oh Aria why didnt you tell me sooner. I could have stopped this from happening." He told her. Her knew she wouldnt respond but he hoped she could hear him.

He looked infront of him seeing her hand and without thinking he reached forward gently grasping hers with his. He looked up but she still didnt budge. He wasn't leaving her even if it meant to stay the night sitting in this chair.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian sat up stretching. It wasnt the most comfortable way to sleep but he made do. He looked over at Aria and saw she was still asleep. She hadnt woke up at all he didnt think. He stayed up watching over her until about five in the morning. It was now noon. He ran his fingers through his hair before standing up from his chair getting a good stretch in. He heard footsteps approaching as he looked he saw his mom standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sebby how is she?" Robin asked. Sebastian shrugged "I'm not sure she hasnt woken up any that I know of. I stayed lver night with her." He told her. Robin was shocked but it didnt surprise her. "I'll keep an eye on her if you want to get something to eat and some coffee in your system." She offered, but Sebastian shook his head "I'm staying here until she wakes up. I wont leave her." He replied. Robin just smiled before patting him on the shoulder "I always said you were a good kid." She said before walking away.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as his mom left. He turned his attention back to Aria and much to his surprise she had begun to stir. He hurried back to his chair and sat down watching her. Aria slowly opened her eyes looking around the room she had never been in. "Hey sunshine glad to see you awake." Sebastian said making her look at him.

"How long have I been asleep?"she asked. Sebastian thought "Well Harvey had you sedated about seven last night and its now noon." He told her. Her eyes went wide before she tried to get out of bed but laid back down when she felt pain.

"You need to take it easy. You are pretty beat up you don't need to over exert yourself. " he told her. The look of pain was on her face as a tear slid down her cheek. "I need to feed my animals." She said. Sebastian nodded at her "its already been taking care of. Sam went down there this morning before work and fed them. Apparently your ducks and chickens were following him around when he checked on them."

Aria smiled a little as Harvey entered her room. "Ahh there she is finally awake. How are you feeling?" He asked. Aria sighed "I feel like I was beaten with a metal baseball bat." She replied. Harvey looked at her chart and began to check her over. Sebastian watched as she whinced out in pain as he sat her up. He unhooked her from the iv drip and oxygen mask knowing she was able to breath on her own.

"Alright I think you are good to go home. I'll send some painkillers home with you should you need them. Allow your ribs and leg at least six to eight weeks to heal. Until then i would recommend having someone stay with you." He said. Aria nodded 'this is going to suck. I cant even take care of myself. Now I'm just a burden.' She thought.

Sebastian went and got a wheelchair for her but was stopped by Harvey. "Whoever stays with her I would suggest keeping a close eye on her. With as much trauma she dealt with yesterday she may be prone to suicidal thoughts or actions." He said. Sebastian wasnt going to let her do that. "Dont worry Harvey ill be staying with her." He said

Harvey nodded and stepped aside to let Sebastian pass. Aria was sittin at the edge of the bed as Sebastian arrived with the wheelchair. "Your chariot awaits you my lady." He told her trying to cheer her up. Aria smiled lightly as Sebastian made his way over to her. He wrapped her armaround his neck as he gently moved her to the wheelchair.

She whimpered in pain as she sat down in the chair. He proped her feet up as began to wheel her out of the clinic. "Lewis said your parents were taken into custody by the police in the next town over. He said if you wanted to press charges you could." He told her. Aria stayed silent for a bit "I would love nothing more than to make sure they rot in jail for all the years of abuse the put me through." She said.

Sebastian nodded "I'll let him know. So I have some news for you missy. Since you will be out of commission for at least six to eight weeks, I will be staying with you at the farm until you are healed." He told her. Aria looked over her shoulder "you dont have to do that. I dont want to be a burden to you." She told him.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and walked around to face her. His eyes met hers "now listen here, you are not a burden. If I thought you were I wouldnt have volunteered myself to help you. So I dont want to hear you say you are a burden again when you are clearly not one." Aria stayed quiet as Sebastian returned to his place behind her and began to continue pushing her.

Sebastian carefully backed them into the door of her house. And when he turned her around Aria was shocked at what she saw. There were a bunch of get well flowers from everyone in the town. Aria began to cry. She didnt know the whole town cared for her. For the very first tims she felt wanted.

Sebastian let her cry. He felt she needed to get it out. Sebastian then heard some whimpering behind her bedroom door and when he opened it out ran Dusty. Her tail was wagging happily as she ran up to Aria trying to pick her. Aria began to laugh. She needed a laugh. "I'm going to get changed ill be right back." She said. Sebastian watched her wheel herself into her bedroom.

Sebastian could hear her struggling to change. "Argh! I can't wear leggings because of this thing!" She yelled. Sebastian snickered living with her for a few weeks was going to be an interesting few weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Four miserable weeks down. Two to four weeks left of being in a cast. Aria woke up from a nightmare. Her parents telling her over and over again about how much of a failure she was and that no one truly liked her. For someone who was abused for so long it messes with your way of thinking. It mindfucks you. Making you think the things you know werent true. And this was one of those. She had this feeling of wanting to just disappear from the world.

Aria got out of bed using crutches now instead of the wheelchair she left her room and walked out the front door. Sebastian woke hearing the door shut. But when he looked at Aria's door he began to worry. He jumped off the couch and peeked his head in her room and to his horror she wasnt there. He ran out the door in a panic trying to find Aria. She wasnt anywhere on the farm.

Running to the mountain lake by his house he found her sitting at the edge of the lake. "What are you doing out here?" Sebastian asked out of breath from running. Aria didnt speak she just looked over her shoulder at him. Sebastian joined her by her side. They both stared out at the water before she spoke. "Ever feel like you just want to disappear from the world?" She asked. Sebastian just looked at her "no I cant say I have." He replied back.

He could see the tears falling down her cheek. "I feel like disappearing. No one would miss me. I feel like I'm nothing but a burden to anyone." She said. Sebastian clenched his fist "if you think for one Damn second that no one would miss you. You are mistaken. Everyone here in town would miss you. Even Sam, Abby and I. We are your friends. We would miss you. And what did I tell you about you being a burden? You are not burden. You are going through a tough time right now I get it but you dont have to deal with this alone." He yelled at her.

Aria was in total shock. She never expected him to yell at her like he did. But he got through to her. Her eyes were opened now. Taking a deep breath she looked at him again. "Thank you seb. I really needed that. You helped me see that I dwelled in the darkness for far too long that I began to question my existence. I know now that I can rely on my friends to help me through the bad times." She said. Sebastian sighed "thats right. All you have to do is just let us. So why didnt you tell me about your parents and what they did to you?" He asked.

Aria looked down "it wasnt your burden to bear. I thought I got away from the danger and never had to deal with it again. But I see I was wrong." She replied. She sighed before looking at Sebastian who stood up holding out his hand to her. "Come on lets get you back home. Aria nodded before taking his hand as he helped her up. They walked back to her house together. Sebastian was glad he knocked some sense into her.

He didnt want anything to happen to her. He cared about her deeply. One might say more than a friend would. Could it be possible he liked her more than a friend? He stuck his hands in his pockets deep in thought. "Hey Sebastian hold up I'm not as fast as you right now." He heard Aria say from behind him. Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and looked behind him. She was having a difficulty teying to keep up with him.

He chuckled at himself as he walked up to her "here let me help you." He said before picking her up bridal style. She puffed out her cheeks as he carried her "I can walk you know." She said pouting. Sebastian just laughed "we won't get there as fast." He replied. She opened her mouth to protest but didnt say anything. Making him laugh more. "Oh yeah tonight is the festival of the moon jellies would you like to go? Its My favorite festival of the year." He asked her.

Aria looked up at him "are you sure you want me to go with you? I'll just slow you down." She teased. Sebastian just laughed "you wont slow me down if I carry you there." He teased back. Aria laughed "sure I'll go with you." She replied. Sebastian was happy to hear her laugh again. She was starting to come back to her old self.

Sebastian openes her front door and walked inside shutting it with his foot. He walked over to the couch setting Aria down gently. "I'll be right back in going to check on the animals ok?" He asked. Aria nodded as she grabbed the blanket he was using and covered herself up with it before turning on the tv.

She stayed cuddled in the blanket. She could smell his cologne on it. It was relaxing, but she began to wonder what she was going to do when she was fully healed and he go back to his mom's. She was going to miss him. The late night talks they shared just his presence alone she would miss.

She felt all giddy inside as she sat there. Her heart was beating fast and she couldnt get this goofy smile off her face. 'Could it be I'm in love with him?' She thought to herself. She admitted that she was very fond of him,but she was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt again. Not that she thought he would she was afraid to take that chance.

Aria quickly shook her thoughts from her head as she heard Sebastian come back into the house. He could see she was covered up in the blanket he was using "the animals are fed and new straw has been put down." He told her.

She took the blanket off her head and looked over at him. "Thank you Seb. I'm glad you are here to help me. I couldnt have done this without you." She replied. Aria could have sworn she saw him blush as he avoided eye contact with her.

"I uhh I'm going to jump in the shower real quick" he said nervously. Aria just blinked her eyes "ok" she said as he walked into the bathroom. 'what was his deal?" She asked herself. Aria shrugged it off and began to flip through the channels finally finding a show to watch.

Sebastian finally came out of the bathroom with no shirt on. Aria couldnt keep her eyes away from him. He wasnt ripped but he wasnt flabby either. She quickly adverted her eyes away as he looked up from drying his hair. She could feel her cheeks grow hot as he stared at her. "I'm going to get changed before we go." She said managing to get off the couch.

She made her way to her bedroom with Dusty following her. She changed into a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. The only thing she really could wear to get her leg through on account of the bulky cast. She put her hair into two low pigtails that draped over her shoulder. She thought she looked good. Would have looked better had she not had the cast but oh well.

She walked out of her bedroom only to be stared at by Sebastian. "What?" She asked. Sebastian shook his head "nothing you look good is all." He told her. He could see the other tattoos more clearly now. He could also see her cheeks get rose as she looked at him. "You ready to go?" He asked. Aria nodded as she walked over to him.

Sebastian turned around allowing her to hope on his back giving her a piggy back ride as they left the house. "I'm not too heavy for you this way am I?" She asked. Sebastian shook his head "no not at all." He told her.

Aria could see the ocean getting closer as they reached the beach. "Hey Aria, hey Sebastian!" They heard Abby say. Aria waved at her as she walked up to them. "How are you feeling Aria?" She asked. Aria nodded "I'm doing alright though I'm tired of this cast. I cant wait to get it off." She said. Abby laughed "should be soon right but not soon enough." Aria laughed "yes exactly what I'm thinking." She replied.

After the incident with her parents Caroline came to her and told her she was the reason why they found her. She felt Aria should be angry with her but Aria had told her that it was not her fault she didnt know what happend.

Sebastian found a nice spot for them to sit down at. He helped Aria sit down before he sat beside her. "Alright everyone I'm releasing the boat." Lewis yelled out." Aria watched the boat drift off to see as jelly fish began to appear glowing in the darkness.

Sebastian stared at the jelly fish then at Aria. She was so amazed by the sight. The glow from the jelly fish as they got closer began to illuminate her which made her hauntingly beautiful,kind of wished this would last forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally Aria's cast was off. Harvey checked her ribs and her leg seeing if she still needed a cast or splint of some sort but thank goodness she didn't. She kinda felt weird with out it. "Now I just want you to be carefuI." Harvey said. Aria nodded as She moved her foot and applied pressure to her leg. She had no pain at all. She left out a sigh of relief as she left the clinic.

She felt it was a bittersweet moment. Sebastian would be leaving her house after 7 weeks of staying there with her. She knew she would see him again but still it wouldnt be the same. She decided to stop by Robin's and let her know she was ready for her house expansion. She would have to find a place to stay while Robin worked but that wouldnt be an issue. She had Abby and Maru she could possibly stay with.

"Hey Aria got your cast off I see." Robin said as Aria entered her shop. Aria nodded "yes I'm so glad too.i just wanted to come by and let you know I was ready for the expansion on the house." She said. Robin grinned "great I'll startfirst thing tomorrow do you have a place to stay?" She asked.

Aria shook her head "no not yet." Aria replied. Robin thought a moment "why dont you stay here? I'm sure Maru would love the company same with Sebby."she replied. Aria thought about it before she nodded "if thats ok with you all I don't want to impose." She told her. Robin laughed "oh honey you're not imposing. We'd love to have you here." She said. Aria smiled "ok then I'll stay." Aria replied. Robin nodded happily "great we shall see you tomorrow then." Aria nodded as she left.

Aria walked into her house finding Sebastian sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "Hey Seb." Aria said. Sebastian looked up from his phone and noticed her cast was gone. "Hey you're all healed up huh?" He asked. Aria nodded "yep! I stopped by your mom's shop before I came here. She's going to start the expansion on the house tomorrow. So I'll be needing a place to stay until its done." She replied.

Sebastian looked at her "who are you staying with?" He asked. Aria smiled "well your mom offered me a place to stay until it was done." She replied. Sebastian looked at her in shock. But it was the good kind of shock. "Ok Sam messaged me earlier he wants to get back into practice before the Spirits Eve festival." He told her. Aria nodded "ok sounds good I'm ready to get back into it." She told him.

Sebastian watched Aria start humming happily as she walked into her bedroom. He could hear her singing before she let out a squeal. "Hello leggings my old friends." She said. He shook his head at her and chuckled as she came back out dressed in a pair of black leggings with a black and white plaid tunic length shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

Aria began to humm again as she sat on the couch putting on a pair of boots before standing back up. "I'm going to see my animals before I go to the shed want to come?" She asked Sebastian nodded as he put down his coffee.

After checking the animals they went into the shed. Aria turned the lights on and turned on her equipment. "I'm feeling a bit experimental. Seb wanna give me a couple of keys on your keyboard?" She asked.

Sebastian took his spot at his keyboard giving her a steady beat. She began humming a tune before she made a mixture of beats together for the chorus. "Ok now give me thone same keys again." She told him. Sebastian nodded as he repeated the keys until the chorus came in the same as the first. "Ok now we just need the words." Aria said. She had put both the notes from Sebastian's keyboard and intergrated it with the chorus.

Sebastian watched her as she was writing down the lyrics to the song they had just made. She would huumm it first before writing it down. "Ok I got it wanna hear it?" She asked. Sebastian nodded "yeah lets see what you got." He told her. Aria smiled and nodded as she got the music playing.

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Aria turned the music off and looked at Sebastian happily. "That was awesome!" She squealed. Sebastian grinned. He loved the sound of her voice. "We did a good job. Just think what we can do when Sam and Abby are here." He said. Aria nodded. "Agreed. We will do amazing by the time the Spirits Eve comes around." She said.

Aria couldnt wait to show Sam and Abby this peice either. "So I take it you're leaving to go back to your house tonight?" Aria asked. Sebastian shrugged "in a hurry to get rid of me already are we?" He teased. Aria rolled her eyes "I didn't say that." She replied.

Sebastian laughed "I'm just messing with you. I wont leave tonight if you don't want me to." He told her. Aria felt her cheeks get hot as he stared at her. "Well I was gonna say since I'm staying with you and your family tomorrow might as well leave together you know?" She told him. Sebastian nodded "ok that settles it then." He said. Aria was happy he was staying one more night with her.

 **A/N: hey everyone so this song I used is clarity by Zedd. Again one of the 694 songs on my playlist XD. I randomly choose a song I think fits the chapter. Like I'm going to have. Some escape the fate lryics in here or maybe some in this moment, amaranthe, or eva under fire. So many choices! Soooo stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

"What a gloomy day." Aria said looking out the window. She wanted to go feed her animals but the storm was so bad she would have to make a run for it. Sucking it up she opened the door of Robins house and ran all the way to her farm. She sopping wet by the time she got to her chicken coop. Oh hlw she hoped she wouldnt get sick. She quickly gathered the eggs and wool from her rabbits before running out the coop and into the barn.

She sat there milking her cows when she heard music playing. Finishing up in the barn she decided to investigate to source of the music. She peeked her around around the door of the she'd and found Sebastian playing his keyboard. And then she heard one of the most beautiful lyrics she ever heard. She took her phone out and recorded the whole thing.

I hear you breathe so far from me  
I feel your touch so close and real  
And I know  
My church is not of silver and gold,  
It's glory lies beyond judgement of souls  
The commandments are of consolation and warmth

You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you

I hear you weep so far from me  
I taste your tears like you're next to me  
And I know  
My weak prayers are not enough to heal  
Oh the ancient wounds so deep and so dear  
The revelation is of hatred and fear

You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you

The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you  
The sacrament is you

You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you

You know our sacred dream won't fail  
The sanctuary tender and so frail  
The sacrament of love  
The sacrament of warmth is true  
The sacrament is you

She could feel her heart beating fast. His voice was just amazing. Saving the recording she entered the shed scaring Sebastian. He began to act nervously as she approached. "How lomg were You standing there?" He asked. Aria giggled "the whole time. That was really good you should play it at the Spirits Eve festival." She told him.

Sebastian smiled sheepishly before running his fingers through his hair. "I dont know Aria. Still got some work to do before its actually done." He told her. Aria nodded "I understand but I think once we get Abby and Sam in on this this will be really amazing." She told him. Sebastian shrugged as aria began to sneeze. "Great I knew I should have waited till the rain stopped to come out." She said.

"Dont you go getting sick on me." He told her. She sniffled " I think its just a slight cold. I'll be alright I just have to get out of these wet clothes." She told him. Sebastian rolled his eyes as he walked over to her. "Let me walk you back. We need to get you warmed up." He told her. Aria nodded as Sebastian turned the lights off they left her farm and headed back to his house.

Aria took a hot shower and changed into dry clothes. She still felt cold to the point she was shivering. Grabbing a blanket she wrapped it around her trying to get warm. She took her phone and sent the recording of Sebastian and sent it to Sam and Abby.

 **Aria: guys we have to finish putting this together it's really good.**

A few minutes later sam replied back

 **Sam: Yes definitely. Abby and I will work on matching his beat here after bit ill send it to you once I get done. Let me know what you think.**

 **Aria: ok sounds good! Cant wait to hear it.**

she replied to the text. "Feeling better?" He asked. Aria put her phone down and looked at him. "A little I still feel cold but ill be fine." She replied to him. Sebastian nodded as he sat with her. "Son I messaged Sam and sent him the recording of you. Him and Abby are going tonight to work on their end. They will be sending it to me when they got it done." She told him.

Sebastian just looked at her "you are full of surprises. I didnt even know you were there." He told her. Aria giggled "you gotta watch me. I'm pretty sneaky." She told him. Sebastian raised one of his eyebrows at her "I can see that." He replied. Aria grinned if only he knew what elese she had in store. She had gotten his sister to help her with merchandise for their concert in town.

Maru was happy to help with anything. She had told her that she wanted to be close to Sebastian but it just felt like she was getting nowhere on account her dad Demetrius praises her and gives her more attention. So she wanted to do something to help.

Aria finally began to feel warm again. Only a couple more days before she would get to live in her house again. "So wanna watch a movie?" Sebastian asked. Aria nodded "sure anything is good I'm not picky but a good horror film seems the best option right now." She said.

Sebastian chuckled before looking through his collection of DVDs and found the best one to watch. Popping it in he pressed play as they sat in silence watching the movie. Aria was doing good until a spider cralwed out of someones mouth. She pulled the blanket up her face and kept watching.

She knew she was going to have nightmares about the spider later that night. Just then her phone went off making her jump out of her skin making Sebastian laugh hysterically. Aria was embarrassed now and puffed her cheeks out like a puffer fish. She looked at her phone it was Sam with the recording of what he and Abby had worked on.

Sebastian paused the movie and listened. It sounded good but would it be a perfect match for what he played. She sent Sam's file to Sebastian and waited for Aria to play the recording she had of him first. After the first few notes of the piano Sebastian played he pressed play on the recording Sam and Abby made. It was a perfect match.

 **A/N: ok so this song is the Sacrament by HIM. needed something that had a good bit of piano in it so this worked perfectly!**


	15. Chapter 15

Today was the big day! Not only was it the Spirit's Eve Festival but also the night of their first concert. And they were surprised at how many people they heard was going to attend. Word had gotten out that there was going to be a live band in the neighboring town and the city from where Aria came from.

They decided to put the concert at the beach on account there would be more room. Aria was making an adjustment to her equipment. Sam had thought itd be a good idea to have her and Sebastian do their songs they made and then the rest of the show would be all of them together.

To be honest she was a little nervous this was not the usual crowds she was used to. She was used to weddings, birthday parties, even guest appearances to dance clubs every now and then. She began to leave after making her adjustments but the moment she turned around she tripped on a wire. Making her fall into Sebastian. He caught her as they fell to the ground with her on top of him.

Their noses were almost touching as they stared each other in the eyes. She felt her cheeks grow red as she scrambled to get off of him. "I'm sorry Seb." She told him apologetically. H

Sebastian stood up nervously with his cheeks were also red. "Its alright. You're not hurt are you?" He asked. Aria shook her head "N-no I'm fine. You're not hurt are you." She asked back. Sebastian shook his head "No I'm fine. I'm just glad you're ok. So I uhh I'm going to make sure we are good to go. Go take a break enjoy the Festival." He told her. Aria nodded before she left. Sebastian was mentally kicking himself.

Over the past few weeks he realized his feelings for her. It was making things awkward between them two. Mainly certain conversations made things awkward. He thought about telling her how he felt tonight after the concert. He was just afraid she would turn him down.

Aria shook her head as she made it to her house. Her heart was beating rapidly. She could stop thinking about the fall and the look on his face. He probably didn't like her that way. She quickly shook her thoughts away. She needed to get ready for tonight.

She decided to wear a red corset top with black skinny jeans with a pair of black knee high boots. It May be a chilly fall night with winter coming but when she is on that stage she will be hot and sweaty. She put her makeup on and some curls in her hair. She stood at the bathroom sink and took a couple of deep breaths.

Shaking her head clear of any nerves she left the house to join everyone in town for the festival. "Hey Aria." Abby said walking up to her. Aria smiled "Hey Abby are you ready for tonight?" Aria asked her. Abby smiled and nodded as she locked arms with Aria "you bet! We Will be great!" Abby said. Aria giggled as they walked.

They walked over to Sam and Sebastian who were in the middle of a conversation before their eyes locked on to her. "Woah Aria you look hot." Sam said. Aria laughed. "Why thank you. We about ready to head to the beach? I'm sure Lewis will make the announcement soon gives us a chance to warm up?" Aria asked.

Sam nodded "yeah lets go." He said. The four of them walked to the beach preparing for the event. They couldnt believe how many people where there enjoying the festival. Playing a few notes to get warmed up they heard Lewis make his announcement and then before the group knew it everyone was arriving.

There had to have been about 200 people there. "Welcome everyone we are Nightfall are you ready to rock?!" Sam yelled in the microphone. The crowd roared. "Ok so before we get the main event rolling we got a couple peices for you to enjoy. Aria do your thing!" Sam told was her cue. Aria nodded and began to play a beat all eyes on her as she began to sing.

Are you ready?

It's time for me to take it  
I'm the boss right now  
Not gonna fake it  
Not when you go down  
'Cause this is my game  
And you better come to play

I used to hold my freak back  
Now I'm letting go  
I make my own choice  
Bitch, I run this show  
So leave the lights on  
No, you can't make me behave

So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you've had me underrated  
Rated, rated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?

It's time to get the chains out  
Is your tongue tied up?  
'Cause this is my ground  
And I'm dangerous  
And you can get off  
But it's all about me tonight

So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you've had me underrated  
Rated, rated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?

So you say I'm complicated  
But you've had me underrated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?

When she got done singing the crowd cheered. It was a great feeling. The adrenaline was keeping her nerves at bay. "Alright give it up for Aria. She's something else isnt she?" Sam said. Sebastian knew his turn was next. Kind of glad Aria went first. She gave him the raw nerve he needed. The image of her performance as she sang.

It was hard to believe she had changed so much over the 3 months she had been here. She wasnt the shy girl anymore. She had fight in her spirit something that couldnt be taken away from her. "Ok Sebastian you ready dude?" Sam asked him.

Sebastian nodded "lets do this." He would be accompanied by Sam,Abby and Aria who took the liberty to learn began to play some notes on the keyboard then his friends followed in suit.

In the biblical sense and sensibility let me know you

I'll kiss that smile off your face  
just say when

I'm not afraid to say 'I love you'  
any more than I used to be, babe  
I am scared to death, I am scared to death  
to fall in love

All these pick-up lines from hell  
Icebreakers infernal  
from a heart so black and blue  
only for you

(just say when, again)

I'm not afraid to say 'I love you'  
any more than I used to be, babe  
I am scared to death, I am scared to death  
to fall in love  
with you

I'm not afraid to say 'I love you'  
any more than I used to be, babe  
I am scared to death, I am scared to death  
to fall in love

I'm not afraid to admit I adore you  
any more than I was before, babe  
I am scared to death, I am scared to death  
to fall in love  
with you

with you...

scared to death...

I'm scared to death..

And you're sweet like poison...

 **A/N: hey everyone! So the songs in this chapter is confident by demi lavoto a** **nd scared to death is by HIM. I do not own these songs whatsoever. See ya next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian took a deep breath as the crowd cheered them on. Aria looked at him smiling and mouthed out 'way to go' he nodded back her. "Alright are we ready to get the show on the road?" Sam asked the crowd was going wild. Sam grinned "Alright everyone enjoy." He said.

Who are you to even think you can know the difference between good and evil?

You keep pushing me right to the edge  
You are sanctified and I'm just a mess  
And you blame me for, blame me for everything you hate  
And you wage your wars no matter what I give you always take  
(God what have I done?)

 _[Chorus:]_  
You can crucify  
You can nail me to your cross  
(Light me up, light me up)  
You can find me guilty for everything you've lost  
(Light me up, light me up)  
Go ahead, blame me for your sins  
Go ahead and sacrifice me  
Make me your martyr  
I'll be your Joan of  
I'll be your Joan of Arc  
(Burn!...)

You want to satisfy your high command  
You want to touch my face with your dirty hands  
So you blame me for, you blame me for the madness you create  
And I wage my war cause either way you'll burn me at the stake  
(God what have I done?)

 _[Chorus]_

Who are you to even think you can know the difference between good and evil?  
Until the everlasting fire prepared for the devil and his angels  
What? What do you want from me?  
Nothing. I am here to set you free

Go ahead, blame me for your sins  
Go ahead and sacrifice me  
Go ahead, blame me for your sins  
Go ahead and sacrifice me (sacrifice me)

 _[Chorus]_

 _When the group finished playing the crowd was roaring. The best sound they had ever heard. They began to play the next song. Sam would be singing it._

I'm undefeated

Hands on my neck, foot on my back  
Closing in from every side  
Bleeding me dry, I'm fading fast

Left for dead but I will rise up on my own  
I could make it alone  
I got all that I need to survive (All that I need to survive)  
Through the sweat and the blood,  
I know what I'm made of  
It's the hunger that keeps me alive (Keeps me alive)

This time (I'm coming like a hurricane)  
This time

I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
I, I, I know I can beat it  
Won't give up 'cause I believe it  
Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated

I'm undefeated  
(I'm, I'm) I'm undefeated

Here at the edge, losing my ground  
Stare into the great divide  
Pushing me over, pulling me down

Almost dead, but I will rise up on my own  
No, I'm never alone  
And it's all that I need to survive (All that I need to survive)  
Through the sweat and the blood  
If I fall, I'll get up  
It's the hunger that keeps me alive (Keeps me alive)

This time (I'm coming like a hurricane)  
This time

I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
I, I, I know I can beat it  
Won't give up 'cause I believe it  
Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
All the strength that I have, all the life that's left in me  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
I will give every breath to be everything I can be  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh

I'm undefeated  
(I'm, I'm) I'm undefeated

I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
I, I, I know I can beat it  
Won't give up 'cause I believe it  
Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated (I'm undefeated)  
That's why I, I'm undefeated

Four songs down in their lineup six more to go. Aria was right about wearing the outfit she had on. She was roasting under the lights. She knew Sebastian had to be roasting in that hoodie of his. She then heard Abby hit her drumsticks together signaling the next song.

No one knows the walls that we've climbed, the knots we've untied, the shots that we've fired  
I have a lot of "friends" who want what we've made but don't know the pain, the beasts that we've slain  
There's a lot of sharks that swim in these waters, they came for your sons, they came for your daughters  
If you got a lot of heat, it just makes it hotter, the blood in this water's making us stronger  
(No one knows the walls that we've climbed, the knots we've untied, the shots that we've fired  
I have a lot of "friends" who want what we've made but don't know the pain, the beasts that we've slain)

We fight, we bleed, we live, we breathe, we fall beneath, incomplete  
We rise, we fall, we chase it all, we raise it up, incomplete

No one sees the space that we speed, the red that we bleed, the scars on our knees  
I've met a lot of friends with halos and wings that kiss when they hug, but kill when they sting  
No one ever said there wouldn't be waves, sometimes shovels have to dig graves  
I've burned a lot of matches tryin' to make flames, and lips can sink ships, but prayers create change  
(No one knows the walls that we've climbed, the knots we've untied, the shots that we've fired  
I have a lot of "friends" who want what we've made but don't know the pain, the beasts that we've slain)

We fight, we bleed, we live, we breathe, we fall beneath, incomplete  
We rise, we fall, we chase it all, we raise it up, incomplete

I won't let this fade away from you  
I won't stop until you do  
I won't wait, I'll run when you say "move"  
I'll stand and I'll fight for you

We fight, we bleed, we live, we breathe, we fall beneath, incomplete  
We rise, we fall, we chase it all, we raise it up, incomplete  
We fight, we bleed, we live, we breathe, we fall beneath, incomplete  
We rise, we fall, we chase it all, we raise it up, incomplete

 **A\N: ok so the songs here is Joan of arc by in this moment. Undefeated by skillet and incomplete by thousand foot crutch. Again I do not own any songs what so ever! See ya next chapter!.**


	17. Chapter 17

The group played six more songs before playing their last one to close the show. "Alright everyone this will be our last song. After we are done please take a look at our merchandise table. We will also be taking pictures and signing autographs as well! We hope you enjoyed the show!." Sam said. The crowd cheered as they played their last song.

It was a hard time living in the city  
Broke my mind, I was trying hard to fit in  
Somehow I tried to belong  
They were always telling me that I was wrong  
I was running around, I was chasing a dream  
They had their eyes on the dirty limousine  
I had to decide, I was coming along  
And then it changed when you sang me that song

Oh oh, sing me that song  
At least there's some song bringing me home  
Oh oh, same old song  
I left my soul sold, play me rock and roll  
Oh oh, sing me that song  
At least there's some song bringing me home  
Oh oh, same old song  
I left my soul sold, play me rock and roll

It was a rough time, running out of money  
Had a guitar and my jacket on my shoulder  
Somehow I tried to be strong  
But everyone just told me that I tried for too long  
When you come to the room, well you have to decide  
I tell you not to fight it and it will be alright  
I've got chains deep inside now I can't live without it  
And yes you are right, they are playing my song

Oh oh, sing me that song  
At least there's some song bringing me home  
Oh oh, same old song  
I left my soul sold, play me rock and roll  
Oh oh, sing me that song  
At least there's some song bringing me home  
Oh oh, same old song  
I left my soul sold, play me rock and roll

Woo, everybody come along  
We're together for one night and together we belong  
Woo, the best is yet to come  
There's no reason why we can't keep singing that song

Oh oh, sing me that song  
At least there's some song bringing me home  
Oh oh, same old song  
I left my soul sold, play me rock and roll  
Oh oh, sing me that song  
At least there's some song bringing me home  
Oh oh, same old song  
I left my soul sold, play me rock and roll

When they stoped playing the crowd went wild as the group left their positions to the front of the stage and took a bow. "Thank you all for coming again we are Nightfall!" Sam said in the microphone as the lights shut off.

The group stood to the side allowing everyone to meet them take pictures and sign autographs. When everyone was gone Aria noticed a man looking at her. Her face paled as soon as she realized who it was. It was her ex. "You played well my dear." He said smiling at her. He lifted his hand up to touch her face but Aria smacked it away.

"What are you doing here Ren?" She asked bitterly. Ren just chuckled "well I heard from a couple of your clients you dj'd for told me you were in a band and performing tonight so I came to see you play." He told her. She didnt buy that crap "what's the real reason you came down here." She asked. Ren smiled "Ok you got me. I came because I miss you and want you to come home with me." He said.

Arias eyes went wide. Shocked but something told her in the back of her mind that nothing about him never changed. Her home was here. She finally had found her voice. And for the first time she wasnt afraid to use it.

Sebastian watched the two. He knew it. There was no chance with Aria. For all he knew she would leave them to go back to the city. But obviously he thought wrong when he heard her laugh. "If you think for one damn minute I would spend the rest of my life with a man who would lie to me, cheat on me, and beat on me. You have a few screws loose in that head of yours." She said.

Ren just looked at her "but baby I've changed. I promise I wont do that again." He told her. Hearing him call her baby hit a nerve with Sebastian. "Hah! How stupid do you think I am? You told me our whole relationship I promise I wont do it again and guess what you broke every one of those promises. I'm done with you Ren." She yelled before walking away towards town leaving them with Ren.

"Dude you fucked up." Sam told him as he and the others left him to get their equipment taken down to put back in the shed. There was still no sign of Aria at all. Sebastian figured she was in either of two places. The mountain lake or inside her house. Well she wasnt at the lake so she had to have been in her house.

Sebastian walked up to her door and knocked on it. He waited patiently as she opened the door. "Hey." She said. Sebastian nodded at her "Hey you ok?" He asked. She stepped aside letting him walk into her house. "Yeah I'm ok. I just never thought I'd see him again is all." She replied sitting on the couch.

Sebastian sat down next to her. " I think you handled it pretty well considering the situation." He told her. Aria smiled slightly "think so?" She asked. Sebastian nodded. Aria let out a sigh "it took me long enough but I will no longer be a sexual object that can be abused to any man any longer." She said.

Sebastian could feel his heart start to race. He had to tell her how he felt. If not someone would take her away from him. "Aria can I ask you something?" He asked. Aria looked at him "of course Seb." She replied. Sebastian let out a groan this was not going to be easy. But here goes nothing.

"If I were to say I love you and that I want to spend every waking moment with you. What would your answer be?" He asked. He could feel his cheeks grow hot. He could see she was blushing madly as well. "I would say I love you too. And that everytime I'm with you I feel so incredibly happy and giddy I cant possibly help it." She replied back. Sebastian's breath caught in his throat.

Hearing her say that was what he wanted to hear. Leaning over he gently pressed his lips on hers. But what suprised him was she had kissed him back. When he broke away she was smiling her eyes were full of love.

"You have no idea how long ive been wanting to tell you." He told her. Aria giggled "and you have no idead how long I waited to hear it." She replied. Sebastian smiled giving her another kiss. He always saw in movies When a man confessed his love to a woman they would normally make love.

But he wasnt going to pressure her into that. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She felt so happy cuddling with Sebastian. For the first time in her life she was happy. She could feel his heart beating against her cheek.

It was soothing putting her to sleep. "Lets get you to bed." He told her. Aria lifted her head sleepily and nodded. Both of them got up off the couch and walked to her bedroom. Sebastian laid down with her as she laid her head back on his chest falling sleep quickly. Sebastian watched her sleep for a little before he felt his eyes grew heavy and found him falling asleep as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Sebastian woke up thinking this was all a dream. But When he looked over he realized he was very mistaken. Aria was curled up facing his direction. She looked so beautiful to him. Moving a strand of hair from her face she moved but turned over facing away from him. Sebastian smiled as he began to pull her closer to him. She didnt wake up to his surprise. Wrapping an arm around her, he stayed like that.

He was in pure bliss right now. He had never thought he had a chance with her. But thank his lucky stars he got it. "Aria." He said nudging her gently. Aria groand softly making Sebastian chuckle. He thought it was the cutest thing ever. Aria turned over their noses touching. She was looking at him sleepily.

"Good morning sunshine." He told her. Aria just smiled at him "good morning." She said back. She gave him a quick kiss before getting out of bed. "I'll make us some coffee." She said happily. He watched her walk out of her bedroom. He decided to get up as well knowing he better let his mom know before she got too worried.

He tood in the doorway and watched Aria move about the kitchen happily humming as she was preparing the coffee. She looked up at him and blushed "what?" She giggled looking at him curiously. Sebastian just smirked as he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. "You are extremely happy this morning." He told her.

Aria giggled feeling his breath on her cheek. If I am its because of you." She told him he spun her around so that she faced him. They stared at each other for a minute before he kissed her on the lips deeply. She kissed him back as the coffee maker beeped letting them know that the coffee was ready.

He pulled away from her leaving her breathless. "You kiss me like that again you'll be asking for trouble." She told him. Sebastian just smirked "oh really?" He said making Aria glare at him. "Really." She replied. Sebastian smirked as he let Aria go make their coffee. "So I guess we are an official couple now." Sebastian said. Aria smiled at his words. "I guess so." She replied handing him a cup of coffee.

They stood in ths kitchen drinking in silence before Sebastian spoke. "I believe I'll quit smoking." He said. Aria looked at him curiously "are you sick?" She asked. Sebastian laughed "nah I want to be around for a long time so I need to work on quitting that bad habit." He told her. Aria blushed making him laugh again. Aria looked over at the window and began to see it snowing.

Winter had begun. "I'm going to get changed and I'm going to check on the animals. What are you going to do?" She asked him. Sebastian shrugged "I'm going to head home for a bit I'll be back once I get changed." He told her. Aria nodded as she finished her cup of coffee and began to walk to her bedroom to get changed.

She dressed warmly know it was a lot colder now. As she walked out of her bedroom she saw Sebastian putting his shoes on. He looked over at her and smiled. "I'll be back." He told her. She nodded before giving him a hug and a kiss goodbye. "I you want you can stay the night tonight." She told him. Sebastian nodded "sounds good I'll be back." He told her.

Aria smiled "be careful." She told him. Sebastian gave her a wink as he walked out the door. She walked out the door and made her way to the chicken coop. She looked at the incubator and saw the dino egg still there. 'Must be a dud' she tought as she took the egg out. Aria made sure the heaters were still working properly.

She was doing so well with her animals she didnt want to see anything happen to them. She walked out of the coop and into the barn she began to milk the cow's and gave the animals a good brushing. She walked out and took a deep breath. She looked over her farm it was barren of weeds grass. It was all covered with snow.

XXX

Sebastian was gathering a few things in an over night bag. "So where you going Sebby?" His mom asked. Busted. "I'm staying over at Aria's tonight." He told her. Robin just looked at him "are you two." She said. Sebastian nodded "yes mom. We are a couple now." He told her. "Finally. I was beginning to wonder when you both would finally start dating." She said.

Sebastian began to wonder how many people waited for him and Aria to date. "Well I'm heading out." He told her. His mom nodded "Ok Sebby, have fun and becareful." She told him. Sebastian kind of felt like there was an extra meaning to that. He began to walk his way back to Aria's farm.

He found her sitting outside on the front steps of her house. "What are you doing?" He asked her. She nearly jump at his words. "Nothing just admiring the beauty of the snow. Its so much prettier here than it has been in the city." She replied.

Sebastian sat down next to her. "Mom knows about us." He told her. Aria giggled "so doesnt Abby and Sam. Ever make you wonder if they foresaw this happening?" She asked. Sebastian shook his head "that I couldnt tell you. I didnt fall in love with you until I stayed all those days here while you were injured." He said.

Aria laid her head on his shoulder "same here. I still cant tell you enough how grateful I was for you taking care of me." She told him. "I was glad to do it. I got closer to you." He said. Aria sighed happily as they watched the snow fall a bit longer before heading inside to get warmed up.


	19. Chapter 19

Arai spent the day buzzing around the kitchen. She was making a cake while looking through cookbooks to fix something for dinner. It was Sebastian's birthday so she wanted to do something special for him. She was going to go all out. She began to ice the cake when her phone went off. She looked over at it and she saw she got a text from Sebastian.

 **Sebastian: I'm on my way over. I have something I want to talk to you about.**

 **Aria: ok door is unlocked just come in.**

Aria replied to him and began finishing up the icing on the cake. Aria looked over at the fireplace and found Dusty asleep enjoying the heat. She did have her out in the snow earlier and she enjoyed it. Dusty was the best dog she ever had. The door opened revealing a cold Sebastian. He shut the door then looked at her.

He couldnt believe she rememberd his birthday. "Hey." He said to her. Aria smiled as she walked around the counter to him. "Hey yourself. Happy birthday my love." She said giving him a kiss. Sebastian kissed her back and smiled " Thank you. I can see you've been busy." He told her. She smiled sheepishly "well it was supposed to be a surprise for later." She told him.

Sebastian chuckled at her. She had flour all over her clothes. And icing on her cheek. Lifting his hand he wiped the icing away. She could feel her cheeks grow hot. His touch was sending electrical shocks through her body. "S-so what did you want to talk about?" She askes curiously.

Sebastian took a deep breath making Aria worry. "So I was thinking maybe we could start living together. I mean we already know how the other is. So theres nothing we havent had an issue with it." He said. Aria looked at him before nodding "so scandalous to unmarried people living together under the same roof." She giggled out.

Sebastian chuckled "and that leaves me with the next question." He said. Arai's eyes watched him curiously as he pulled out this beautiful seashell pendant. "Aria will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked her. Her hand covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

Even though they hadnt been dating long but she was never so sure of this. They knew each other pretty well and if he wasnt so sure they could do this he wouldn't have asked. "Yes." She choked out. Sebastian smiled as he placed the pendant around her neck.

Aria began to cry as he held her close to him. "Please dont cry dear." He told her. She giggled before looking up at him "I'm allowed they are happy tears." She told him smiling. Sebastian kisses her forehead. He held her like that for a few minutes.

"This was the best birthday I ever had I think." He said. Aria giggled before looking up at him "I'm glad." She told him before breaking away from him. "Are You hungry?" She asked him. Sebastian nodded as he leaned agains the counter.

Aria began to look through her fridge. Taking out a couple salmon that she had caught earlier that morning. She also got the soy sauce out. He watched her cut the salmon up with ease "so whats on the menus?" He asked.

Aria smiled "well I thought id make some sashimi, rice, and cook up some vegetables like carrots, some snow peas, and water chestnuts. Is that ok?" She asked. Sebastian grinned like a little kid. She was making one of his favorite foods. "That sounds great." He told her. Aria smiled as she went on cooking.

"So when do you want to get married?" He asked her. Aria began to think "why dont we wait till spring when its not so cold." She told him. Sebastian nodded "Ok spring it is." He told her. Aria finished cutting up the fish and began to cook the rice and vegetables. Then Aria remembered about the letter.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot. A letter came in for the members of Nightfall." She said. Sebastian took the letter from her and began to read it. She watched him put the letter down his eyes went wide "I can't believe it. Orange tree records wants us to sign on with them." He said. Aria smiled for he was so excited.

Though she wouldn't go with them. There was a time where she once wanted this more than anything but now that she had her farm and everyone here in this town she didnt want it anymore. I have to tell Sam about this. This is what we always wanted to do." Sebastian said.

Aria nodded "I'm so happy for you guys." She told him. She watched him look at her confused "you're part of Nightfall too Aria." He told her. She smiled before shaking her head. "My dear being famous was a dream of mine but now I no longer want it. I will do concerts here with you guys but I cant stay away from the animals. They need to be taken care of." She told him.

"Then I'm not gping to do it." He told her. Aria looked at him in shock. "Sebastian if you want to do this go for it. Just because I choose to stay behind doesnt mean you have to. I'll be here cheering you guys on." She told let out a sigh "but we dont have a bassist without you or your equipment we dont know how to use it. I just dont like the idea of leaving you behind." He said.

Aria walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Listen to me Seb. You guys can do this as for your bassist why dont you ask your sister. She's the one that taught to play in exchange for teaching her what I know for my equipment. And as far as leaving me behind goes. I will be right here waiting for you to come home from tours and shows. Dont worry about me." She said looking into his eyes.

He looked at her and siged before running his hand through his hair. "I guess there's no arguing with you. Alright you win. I'll talk to Maru." He told her. Aria smiled as she let go of him to walk back to the stove. She quickly drained the water and got their plates ready.

They sat down to eat. She could tell he had a lot on his mind. But he also knew she would support his dream no matter what. "This is amazing Aria." He told her dipping the salmon into some soy sauce. Aria giggled she was glad he liked the food she made. She coukdnt wait for him to try the cake she made.

After sharing a slice of cake together they sat in front of the fireplace basking in its glow. Aria stood up making Sebastian look at her. "I'll be right back." She said before disappearing into her bedroom. She looked through her dresser looking for something sexy to wear. She ended up deciding on a black lacey babydoll.

She slipped her silk robe on top of it and tied it. She wasnt going to lie she was nervous. She opened the door and resumed her place by his side. He was staring at the flames but as soon as he realized she had returned he looked at her.

His breath caught in his throat. "Aria..." He said. Aria was blushing as she sat there. "Follow me" she said before standing up. She walked in the bedroom he followed after her. He stood in the doorway as he watched her untie her robe revealing what she wore underneath. "Oh Aria you'll be the death of me." He told her. He could see the blush on her cheeks as Sebastian walked over to her. He could see the desire in her eyes as she cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed more deeply this time. Their tongues battling for dominance as he began to to move them towards her bed. He broke the kiss leaving Aria breathless. Her chest was slightly heaving. Picking her up he threw her on the bed making her squeal out. He climbed on top of her claiming her lips once more.

Once of he got them out of their clothes he placed his hands on Her sides and began to work their way up to her breasts and began to massage them. He could hear her gasp. He bent down and kissed her lips hard as his hand expertly traveled down past her to the apex of her thighs. She moaned as she writhed against him.

Aria didnt know this would feel so amazing. Sebastian began trailing kisses down her body making her arch her body against him. "Please Sebastian." She begged. He groaned as he kissed his way back up her body before he entered her slowly.

Her nails dug into his back as they writhed together in unison. She was glad she lived away from town so no one could hear their moans. "Oh Sebastian!" She yelled. She could feel her climax coming and figured Sebastian was close too on account his pace quickened.

In a flash of white they moaned loudly as they climaxed together. Aria was gasping for air as he withdrew from her. Sebastian laid beside her stroking her cheek lovingly. "You are a goddess my love." He told her she smiled lovingly as she cuddled up to him. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat begin to slow back to normal. His scent was intoxicating her senses as she found herself falling asleep in the arms of the man she loved


	20. Chapter 20

Sebastian woke up feeling amazing. He looked over as saw Aria sleeping peacefully. The reminants of last night came back freshly into his mind. He blushed as she began to stir. He watched her open her eyes slowly. She looked up at him with loving eyes. "Good morning." She said. Sebastian smiled at her. "Good morning." He said to her as he pulled her close. She snuggled against his chest and sighed happily.

"Just think we will be able to do that more often." Sebastian chuckled. He could hear a squeak from Aria. "I agree." She replied before looking up at him. Her eyes were full of desire "we can do it again if you want." She told him. Sebastian just grinned at her before he kissed her deeply. When he pulled back she glared at him "what did I say about kissing me like that?" She said.

Sebastian laughed "I'm not scared of you." He told her before kissing her again this time more roughly making a moan escape her loved every minute of what he was doing. "Sebastian." She purred. He loved hearing her say his name.

They pulled apart for a brief second to look at each other "Now you've done it." She grinned deviously. He grinned before capturing her lips again. His hands were all over her body. Feeling every muscle move. Holding her to him he flipped them to where she was on top of him. Her legs on either side.

He stared at her. The view of her straddling him was almost to much. She smirked at him as she began to roll her hips teasing him. He groaned squeezing her hips fighting the urge to take her now. "You little vixen." He growled. She giggled but before she knew it he had entered her. Feeling every inch of him inside her she arched her back as she rolled her hips against him. "God Aria." Sebastian growled as he met her every move.

He did all the work last time she wanted to return the favor. She rolled her hips faster matching hjs pace, then it happened. Both of them moaned in unison as they climaxed. Aria fell against Sebastian panting. He stroked her back lovingly "wow." He said making Aria giggle. She wanted to stay like this together but she knew she had animals to attend.

"Alright I have to get up and take care of the animals." She said before getting out of bed but she was stopped by Sebastian who grabbed a hold of her. "Lay here with me a little longer." He told her. Aria looked at him. She climbed back into bed giving him a quick kiss. "We have work to do my love you need to tell Sam and Abby about that letter and talk to your sister." She told him.

She watched him pout before nodding. "You're right. Ok I'll get ready." He said letting go of her. Aria and Sebastian quickly got dressed "you know theres only one thing that would not make me want to do this." Sebastian said. Aria looked up at him from putting her work boots on. "Whats that?" She asked.

Sebastian looked at her "I'll be away from you. We will hardly see each other." He told her. She looked at him. She knew he wouldnt be home much. All the tours, autograph signings, meet and greets, and studio sessions that he would have to be there for.

Aria sighed "tis the fate of a celebrity. I understand that we wont see each other much. But my place is by your side. I'm not going anywhere."she said looking into his eyes. Sebastian smiled taking her hands "I love you Aria. I'm so glad you came to Pelican town. You really are a angel." He told her. Aria blushed "And I love you. Im glad you stayed. And I'll always support your dreams no matter how big or small." She told him.

Sebastian smiled at her before kissing her on the forehead. "I'll see you later maybe we can go to the saloon later?" He asked. Aria nodded "of course sounds good! I see you soon" She said before giving him a kiss. Aria walked out of her house and took a deep breath before walking to her chicken coop.

XXX

Sebastian put his shoes on and left to go to his moms house to talk to his sister. When he opened the door he saw his mom. "Hey Sebby I was wondering when you would come him." She said. Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck.

This was going to be difficult telling her the news. "Hey mom so i have a few things to tell you. So you may want to sit down." He told her. Robin looked at him curiously and sat down. "Ok so from now on I'll be living with Aria from now. And before you say 'but you guys arn't married' well I proposed to her last night." he said.

He watched her eyes widen before she stood up out of her chair. "What!? Where did the time go! My baby is getting married!" She said. She looked looked she was going to cry. "Thats not all Nightfall got a letter from orange tree want us to sign on with them." He told her.

Robin got the happiest look on her face. "What!? Thats amazing honey. You all will be great. Especially with Aria on your team." She said. Sebastian looked down " she doesnt want to do it. She said if she hadnt settled down like she has taking care of her animals she would but she cant leave them. She said she will do concerts here with us but she wont leave the farm for a long period of time." He told her.

Robing shook her head smiling "that girl. She's got a point though. But thats great news sweety I'm happy for you I really am." She said before hugging him. "Thank you mom I need to talk to Maru and see if she would like to join the band." He told her. Robin giggled "shes in her room. I'm sure she would love to do it." She told him.

Sebastian nodded as he walked over to Maru's bedroom door and knocked. Maru opened the door her eyes were full of surprise. "Hey Seb whats up?" She asked. Sebastian took a deep breath. "Ok so this may be a long shot but will you join Nightfall as it's bassist and work Aria's dj equipment?" He asked.

Maru looked at him in shock "what happened to Aria?" She asked. "We got a letter from orange tree records. They want us to sign on with them and well Aria can't do it for she has too many responsibilities here on her farm soo we need to replace her. And with that I was wondering if you wanted to join us. She actually recommended you." He told her.

Maru looked at him smiling "Yes of course I'll do it! Will you tell her thank you?" She asked. Sebastian chuckled "I will tell your future sister-in law your message." He told her. Maru looked at her brother in shock "what? No way! Thats awesome! I cant believe it!" She said happily.

Sebastian nodded "I'm going to the saloon with Aria do you want to join us? Sam and Abby will be there too." He asked her. He figured now would be a good idea to bond with his sister. "Are You sure?" She asked. Sebastian nodded "yes I'm sure." He told her. Maru smiled and nodded before walking out of the house with her brother.


	21. Chapter 21

Spring had finally sprung. The snow had melted the trees and flowers had come back to life. Pelican town was busy preparing for Aria's and Sebastian's wedding. Aria had woken up due to her nerves getting the best of her. She hadnt really slept at all since Sebastian wasnt with her and today was the big day.

She decided to take care of the animals real quick before she had to get ready. Though their honeymoon would be short lived for Sebastian would have to leave first thing in the morning to go to the city. They had already met with the record company and signed the contract. Now it was to do some concerts to open up the floor for major label bands. They were told it was a process.

Once they had gotten enough publicity and some songs recorded they would eventually make it as a major label band. She couldnt be more happier for them. He would be gone for a few months and that was going to kill her but this was his dream and she was willing to support it no questions asked.

Aria quickly fed her animals before getting a shower. She let the water flow onto her body as she stared at the ceiling. She was trying so hard to calm her nerves. Once she got out she dried off before putting her makeup on. She wasn't the type to wear a dress but she was excited to wear one.

She and Maru had gone to the neighboring town to look at wedding dresses. And boy did she find the perfect one. It was a beautiful A line gown made of cream colored lace with the straps sitting off her shoulder with a medium length train. It was absolutely beautiful.

Maru and Abby would be on their way over soon help her in her wedding dress. She put on her lingerie and slipped her garters on her legs one to keep and one to throw. Aria slipped her robe on top of everything and tied it just as there was a knock on the door.

Aria walked over to the door and opened it. It was Maru and Abby. Both of them were wearing purple dresses holding their bouquets were made up of purple,teal and white. "Hey Aria we are here to help you into that dress." Maru said. Aria moved aside letting the girls in.

With help Maru got Aria into her dress. "Now we just need to get your hair fixed up." Abby said. Aria nodded and let her play with her hair. "Aria are You ready?" Maru asked. Aria took a deep breath " to be honest I'm scared to death." She replied as Abby finished putting her hair in a up do. Maru giggled "I guess that is to be expected." She replied.

Aria smiled "yeah I'm so happy though." She replied. Aria stood up lifting the front of her dressing slipping her feet into a pair of white flats. "Whoa Aria You look amazing!" They heard Sam say. Aria spun around "what are you foing here you should be keeping my brother in check." Maru said. Sam chuckled "hes good. I just wanted to let you guys know everyone is at the beach ready for you." He said.

Aria nodded "Ok I guess this is it." She breathed out. Sam grinned before he left "you got this girl. Lets go!" Abby said. Aria picked up her bouquet and they were out the door. They walked their way to the beach as music began to play.

Everyone's eyes were on hers as she walked down the aisle. Sebastian had his back turned torwards her before he turned around. His eyes began to tear up at the site of her. She was absolutely radiant. He began to wipe the tears from his face as she walked up to him.

Standing side by side Lewis began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Aria and Sebastian. Sebastian do you take Aria to be your wife? To love and cherish her till death do you part? Lewis asked.

Aria and Sebastian were facing each other now. Their eyes locked on each other Sebastian just smiled "I do." He said. Aria was smiling "Aria do you take Sebastian as your husband? To love and to cherish till death do you part? Lewis asked her. Aria could feel tears running down her face. "I do." She replied.

She thought he looked so handsome. He was wearing a white tux with a teal vest and purple flower in his front pocket. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Lewis said. Sebastian cupped her cheek lovingly as he kissed her softly. Everyone cheered as they broke apart.

This was by far the happiest day of her life. "God Aria You look so beautiful." He told her. Aria blushed madley as he took her hand. It was time to celebrate. Food and drinks were provided by Gus. Even their wedding cake was made for them. Entertainment was provided by Maru.

Aria and Sebastian ate to their hearts content. Then it was time to cut the cake. Aria felt bad it was almost too pretty to cut. "You guys almost ready to dance?" Maru asked them. It was time to open the dance floor. Aria put her dress in the bustled look as Sebastian and her went to the dance floor. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared their first dance together.

I'll never settle down,  
That's what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,  
Just ask anyone

I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand  
'Cause, I don't dance

Love's never come my way,  
I've never been this far  
'Cause you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart

No, I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
'Cause, I don't dance  
No, I don't dance

I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
Well I'd do anything with you anywhere

I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
'Cause, I don't dance

No, ooh

When the song ended the floor was opened to everyone. "You danced well darling." Aria told him. Sebastian scratched the back of his head. "I had practice. I just dont normally do it." He told her. Aria giggled. "I never seen you dance until now. I'm glad I was able to see it." She replied. Sebastian gave her a quick kiss.

Aria had the all the single ladies in town gather behind her as she threw the throw away bouquet over her head. When she turned around she saw that Abby had caught it. And when it was time for the garter Sebastian had retrieved it and sling shot it into the air above all the single men in was the one to catch it.

They partied until they absolutely couldnt party anymore. Aria and Sebastian wanted to stay and help but was told not to worry about it that they needed to go home and relax. Carrying their gifts home they got changed out of their wedding attire and into their night clothes. "Today was just perfect." Aria said sighing happily.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek softly. "I can agree to that." He told her. Instead of celebrating their wedding night like your supposed to. Aria and Sebastian decided to go to bed since Sebastian was leaving in the morning he wanted to get some rest.

 **A/N: hey everyone I used I dont dance by lee Brice. I could see Sebastian being that way so it fit. It also was the song of choice my husband I danced to on our wedding day 3 yrs ago! Well will be three yrs on the 24th. But any who be looking for the next chapter! See ya soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

Sebastian had been away from Aria for about a month. He was going crazy. He had longed for her company. He just missed her so much. He only had a few more shows to do before he could go home for a few. Until then he would have to make due with their face time. Picking up his phone he began to call Aria.

He watched as the screen showed his beautiful wife. But something was different about her. "Hey baby." He said. She smiled weakly "Hey darling." She said. He was concerned. "Are You ok? You dont look so good." He asked her. Aria giggled slightly "I dont feel good at all honey. I cant seem to keep anything down. It comes and goes but the nausea still remains." She told him.

"Awww honey why don't you go see Harvey. He should be able to find out whats wrong with you." He told her. He could see her hold her head. "I will. I dont know how much more of this I can handle." She said. Sebastian smiled sweetly at her. "I wish you were here. I miss you so much." She said. She was in tears now. Sebastian hated to see her cry. " I know sweetheart. Just a few more shows and then I'll be home for a bit." He told her.

She looked at him wiping the tears from her eyes. "Ok. I'll be rooting for you tonight." She told him smiling. "Thats my girl. I have to go now but promise me you'll let me know what Harvey says. I love you." He told her. Aria smiled and nodded "And I love you." She said before they hung up.

Sebastian groaned just as he heard a knock from the otherside of his hotel room. "Yo Seb its me you almost ready to leave?" Sam asked. Sebastian sighed "yeah I'm coming." He replied before leaving his hotel room to do another concert. "Did you talk to Aria?" Sam asked. Sebastian nodded "yeah I think shes sick. She didnt look so good. Shes going to see Harvey about it." He replied.

Sam nodded "just think you can dote on her all you want when we get back home." He chuckled giving Sebastian a pat on the back. Thats exactly what Sebastian was going to do. He had already gotten her several things from each place they've been so far. He just hoped these last few shows went by fast.

XXX

Aria had enough of this. She walked into Harvey's clinic. "Why hello Aria what brings you to the clinic?" Harvey asked. Aria took a deep breath. "I'm not feeling all to well." She told him. Harvey beckoned her to sit down so he could look her over. "What seems to be the problem?" Harvey asked. "Ive been nauseated for the past few days. I can hardly eat anything without throwing it back up." She told him

Harvey began to look through a book "any tenderness in the breast area or frequent urination?" He asked. Aria nodded "yes" she replied before Harvey shut the book. "Well you're not sick by any means. Congratulations Aria you are with child." He told her. Aria's eyes widened 'i'm pregnant?' She thought.

Aria couldnt believe it. The powerful feelings of love and excitement filled her. Harvey wanted to do an ultrasound to get a better look to make sure things were fine and to get a better sense of how far along she was. She watched looked at the screen and saw her baby. "Looks like You are in the 6th week of your first trimester. I want you to come back next month so we can see how you and the baby are doing. As for now everything looks fine just take it easy dont work too hard." He told her.

Aria nodded as got ready to leave. But first she would tell Robin she would be a grandma. She walked to Robins house opening the door. "Hey Aria I just talked to Sebby how are you feeling?" She asked. Aria smiled greatly "Well I'm still nauseated but here in 8-9 months you will be a grandma." She replied.

Robin dropped what she had in her hands. "No! Are you serious?" She yelled. Aria nodded "I'm 6 weeks pregnant." She replied. Robin was crying happily before she ran over to Aria and hugged her. "Oh my God I'm going to be a grandma!" She said happily. Aria giggled just as they heard a loud this behind them.

"Hey Demetrius." Aria said. He smiled at her "did I hear that right? We are going to be grandparents?" He asked Aria nodded before Demetrius joined in on the hug. Aria was so glad they were happy about the news. "Have You told Sebby?" Robin asked. Aria shook her head no as they let her go. "No I havent told him anything yet. I'm kinda scared." She replied.

Robin giggled "I'm sure theres nothing to be scared of he will be thrilled I'm sure of it." She said. Aria nodded "I'm supposed to tell him what Harvey said as soon as I found out but I want to keep it a secret from him until he comes home." She replied. Robin nodded "Ok we wont say anything until you tell him." She promised. Aria nodded "Ok well I'm gonna go ahead and leave I'll talk you you guys later." She said. They both hugged her goodbye before she left.

With all the excitement aside. Aria began to worry what if her parents were to get out of jail and find her again. What if they tried to hurt her child. Aria quickly shook her head of those thoughts. She knew Sebastian wouldnt let anything happen to her or their child.

She also knew the whole town wouldn't stand for it either. They were one big family here. That was more than enough assurance that she needed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone its been a busy year! I hope to start working on this story more this year. So thank you for being patient with me! So without further delay here is a new chapter!**

Sebastian stared out the window as the tour bus made its way back to pelican town. He couldnt wait to see everyone again. Especially his wife Aria. How he missed her. She told him there was something she needed to talk to him about when he got back.

He could here the concern in her voice so that worried him. "Yo Seb we gonna to see you at the saloon later tonight?" Sam asked. Sebastian shook his head " no I'm going to spend time with Aria tonight. Hell we didnt even have an actuall honeymoon after we got married." He said. Sam nodded as he began talking with Abby.

Sebastian had watched the two become a couple. Maru was sitting beside him reading a book. "So Maru what do you think is wrong with Aria?" He asked. Maru giggled "I know whats going on so doesn't mom and dad you'll just have to wait when we get home." She said.

Sebastian just looked at her. How could they all know? He groaned as the bus came to a stop. After almost 2 months he was finally home. He quickly grabbed his things and ran out of the bus. He ran quickly to his house looking for his wife.

He could see she had begun planting crops. Melons, corn, tomatoes, star fruit, hot peppers, red cabbage, blueberries, and hops. She had definitely been busy. Sebastian turned to the house and walked up to the door. He quickly turned the key ans let himself in.

He could smell food being cooked. He then heard tiny paws running towards him. He set his bags down as dusty greeted him by jumping on him trying to lick his face. "Hey girl I missed you too where's mommy at?" He asked.

Dusty snorted as she began towards their bedroom. Sebastian followed her and found his beautiful wife napping. She had her phone by her head with a timer set. He walked over and kissed her forehead making her stir. He watched her eyes flutter open and as she focused on him her eyes widened.

"Hey did you miss me?" He asked. Aria smiled greatly as tears formed in her eyes. "I did. I missed you so." She told him. Sebastian embraced his wife and held her close as she cried. "Shhhh its ok I'm here now." He told her stroking her back. He waited for her to stop crying "I have some things for you." He said. Aria looked at him curiously. She watched as Sebastian disappeared only to come back with his bag.

He pulled out a couple of boxes out and handed them to her. He watched her open them. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon a beautiful set of earrings made with obsidian. The necklace in the other box matched the earrings. He heard Aria gasp "Seb it's beautiful!" She said.

He watched her put the earrings in and then turned around handing the pendant to him. He then carefully wrapped it around her neck as he clasped it together. When she turned back around to face him he was in awe. "Beautiful." He said stroking her cheek with his thumb. She smiled "I have something for you as well." She told him.

Sebastian watched her dig around her dresser and pulled out a box. She handed it to him and watched him open the box. He sifted through the gift wrap and found two pictures and two little baby booties. Both pairs were white. The pictures were from an ultrasound. It said baby a and baby b. With a message that said 'hi daddy.'

Sebastian looked at it in shock then looked at her. "Are you serious?" He asked. Aria nodded "13 weeks pregnant today." She said. Sebastian could feel the overwhelming joy well up inside him. He quickly grabbed Aria and hugged her.

"I can't believe it. We are going to be parents." He said. Aria smiled lovingly at him. "I'm so glad you are happy about the news." She said. Sebastian laughed "why wouldn't I be happy. The woman I love is pregnant with our children." He said before kissing her.

The alarm on her phone went off. Aria grabbed her phone and shut the alarm off. "Foods done." She said. She stood up but Sebastian stopped her. "I'll get it my dear. You relax." He told her. Aria nodded as he left their bedroom to go out to the kitchen.

She followed him. Went to grab herself a drink. Sebastian took the food out of the oven and set it on top of the stove. It was pot roast. He turned around and watched his wife. He could make out a small baby bump hiding under her shirt.

"So is it ok if we have sex?" He asked. Aria giggled "I don't see why not. I asked Harvey the same question and he said so long as it doesnt hurt it was ok." She said. Sebastian nodded as he turned to get plates from the cabinet.

"So the crops are looking good out there." He said. Aria nodded as she pulled out a blueberry pie. "I got that green house up so I'll be able to grow fruit trees all year round. And Gus wants to pay for every bit of hops I harvest. So that's extra money for us." She said.

Sebastian nodded as he set the table. "Thats wonderful honey. Just becareful and dont over exert yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies." He said. Aria nodded as she sat down to eat.

"I've been getting some help actually. Jas and Vincent help with the animals and your mom installed a sprinkler system to help with crops. I also bought a horse and a plow so I'm not really doing much well except planting seeds."

Sebastian nodded as they are. "Good I just hate the fact that I wont be able to be much of help to you." He told her. Aria sighed "I know darling. But we have managed so far. And I will video tape every thing while you are gone. Hopefully you are home to whitness all the firsts in their lives." She said.

Sebastian nodded as they finished eating. Sebastian took their plates to the kitchen and rinsed them off. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He heard Aria inhale deeply before letting the air out. "I missed you so much." She said. Sebastian smiled as he turned in her arms and held her. "I missed you my dear. Sebastian kissed her softly. She retuned the kiss as Sebastian began to walk them back towards the bedroom.


End file.
